perceived
by mamabot
Summary: Perceptor struggles with his image. Laroura mine loves the mech behind the mind.  A love story for Percy. sparkling too.  Wheeljack, Drift, Ironhide, Optimus, Inferno x Firestar.
1. I AM a mech!

**Pre-ceived 1**

(for Lady Icarus -on deviant if you want to read a really sweet Perceptor story- who said we need more non-slash romance stories for Perceptor) {In **Prime Blood Saga **time line this should fall between Infernal Fire and Ironbands. It was never intended to be in the original Prime Blood, it was one shot that, um… exploded into buckshot?}

_Inferno was so right. No, the mech was more that right- Ahhhh, here it comes! _The merge was bright, beautiful, calm, serenity… peace, love…. _Heavennnnnn…._

_I'm never leaving this…. _The Perceptor-half cooed melting into the new sensation of joining with his spark mate.

_Inferno was right about what, My Spark? _The Laroura-side asked joining their _**One.**_

_Mmmm, we, I are beautiful. There is no way to describe this. No way to document this._

The femme giggles, _Did you want to?_

_No, I only want this. I'm never leaving this. Mmm, perfect peace and harmony. No time, no space, no elements… The most beautiful gift of the whole universe is our… __**One….**_

And _**One **_ceased to think. It just … was. Basking, melding, singing, crooning….

~~~ Wheeljack went in search of his lab partner. Where could that crazy bot be? He wasn't in the lab, that was worrisome in the first place. Teletran One said he wasn't on a mission. On the off chance the guy actually went to his quarters to actually recharge, Wheeljack check. Nope, wrong again. Okay, the rec-room? Wrong again. Medbay? Strike five. So now, Wheeljack is standing in the middle of the hallway, hands on his hips trying to figure out where a complete science nerd would be at dawn before a planned science mission.

Wheeljack touched his com, "Perceptor, where are you?" No response. "Percy?" Okay this just isn't like his lab mate. "Teletran One, can you locate Perceptor?"

"Perceptor is currently located outside on the roof of the Ark." The computer responds monotoned.

Wheeljack shakes his head, "But he isn't answering his com."

"His communications array has been manually switched off." Continuing the report.

"That's weird. Is he injured?" The worried friend asks.

"No. But I did record several spiked energy readings released from him multiple times over the course of the night."

"Weapons release?"

"No." The computer was short with the answer. That was odd. Why would Teletran One release a bunch of information and then be curt and short?

"Did you recognize the type of energy release?"

"Yes," once again the computer was short.

"Are you going to tell me?" Wheeljack nearly growls.

"It is a personal matter for him." Teletran once again leaves a coded response. Wheeljack grunts in disgust. He heads out towards the door and for the first time Teletran One sounds a bit more sentient, "Wheeljack, wait." The inventor stops, "He's not alone."

"He's not alone?" Wheeljack ponders that sublime comment for a moment. "Femme?"

"Correct." Teletran One replies once more tenderly, "He is just fine, Wheeljack."

With that, Wheeljack heads back to his lab. That lemon yellow femme is going to have some explaining to do about causing Perceptor to release an energy device- The inventor's head snaps up finally putting all the pieces together, "I'm gonna kill him!"

~~~ Back on the roof, the _**One **_has had to separate back into Perceptor and Laroura once again. The blue sparks curl back into their respective hosts. The normally red bot, now naked to his black under-armor "skin" lays back into the duff under the evergreen trees. The lemon yellow femme, who has the rarity of also having a lemon yellow under armor, curls her body against him, chest to chest, tucking her head into his neck. Percy pulls the warm and heavy fabric drape over her shoulders, then slips his own arms under and across her shoulders. Yes, dawn maybe breaking, but it is still winter here, and the air is icy. Snow is at least a five feet deep not far from their curled up spot. Their spark bonding had melted the snow away from the tree giving them a patch of dry warm ground to relax on.

_We're lucky we didn't light up the conifers._ He sends to her.

_We're luck Wheeljack hasn't roasted your aft yet. _She sniggers back.

Percy actually sounds smug, _Ah, he's just jealous. This nerd found a mate before he did._

Laroura laughs out loud. Then adds, _He needs a bomb disposal tech._

_No, that joke does! _He kisses her forehead rather cheekily, and giggles back.

Taking a deep sigh, he clutches her tighter rolling to his side. She snuggles in closer.

"Are you cold?" He asks out loud for the first time.

"No, just very, very content for the first time in a very long time," entwining their lower limbs.

"Me, too." With that, he soothes her back. It isn't long, and the sparkmates slip into recharge while the dawn breaks over their evergreen refuge.

~~ When Perceptor doesn't come back by midmorning, Wheeljack is really getting concerned. They are supposed to leave that evening for the mission. Taking his rifle out of subspace, he checks it, cocks it and storms down the hall way.

Ironhide catches him near the doorway, "Holy Slag, Wheeljack! What has you-"

"I'm gonna roast his rosy red aft!" Wheeljack pushes past the current FIC of the Ark.

Ironhide pings Bumblebee, "I'm headed out with Wheeljack. Hold here." Bee pings him a confirmation tone.

Ironhide says nothing now to Wheeljack, because his first couple attempts only left him feeling like HE would be Wheeljack's next test subject. Wow, Perceptor was in big trouble now. What ever it was.

Around the next corner, he found out very quickly. This was not how he _EVER _expected to see Perceptor. Wheeljack makes the stomp up the rock formation and pushes a couple heavy snow laden branches aside. The next branch exposes the lovers nest. And the lovers in the process of… um…. Being consumed by that love? The normally deep red aft was now a black sweaty, glossy unarmored aft in Wheeljack' direct line of sight, while lemon yellow hands splayed across the scientist's back kept their intimate body parts connected at the chest.

"I'm going to count to one, and then I want an explanation, Perceptor!" Wheeljack growls.

Perceptor didn't break his intimate chest or lip contact with his mate. Instead he raised his left hand showing a new mark of a yellow band that wrapped around his wrist, across the back of his hand, continuing at base of his ring finger, to finish with four twists up the to the finger tip. Likewise, the left lemon hand bore the same banded mark, but in red with black Cybertronian lettering. And then, the couple moaned in joined ecstasy curling the hands back to their mates.

"Let's go, Wheeljack," Ironhide grunted, clearly uncomfortable seeing the head geek of the Autobots consumed in mating. Wheeljack even more furious seeing the couple marked in the femme's native bonding ritual, warmed his rifle. Ironhide was just swift enough to bump the weapon from under the barrel so when it fired, it went straight up. "Slagit, Wheeljack!" The weapons fire caused the tree's upper branches to released their snow burden. It came down on all four of them. Most heavily on the bond-mech's heated black back.

To this, Perceptor whipped his head around and audibly hissed at Wheeljack, "Run!"

Wheeljack aimed his barrel at the ground, "Talk!"

Perceptor narrowed his gaze furiously, "I'm busy!"

Ironhide grasps Wheeljack hard, but he flinches out of the grasp, "When were going to tell me?"

"Not. NOW!" Perceptor growls like an angry cyber-wolf.

This time Ironhide steps between the two friends and tries to be calm, "Lets wait for them inside." Wheeljack yanks away from him again and this time, storms away.

Ironhide turns back to Perceptor for just a moment, "I thought you told him?"

To which, Perceptor drops his head in shame, "Things, just kind of…. Exploded."

Ironhide can't help but chuckle a little bit at the irony. "Yeah, well you better defuse it before Prime comes back or you all will have Pit to pay." Then he tips his helm respectfully to Laroura and leaves the newly bonded mates together.

Percy drops his forehelm to his mate's shoulder, "Slag."

~~Ironhide returns to the lab and furious Wheeljack. Ironhide comes up behind him and takes the obvious highly explosive compound from his hand. "Sit!" The commander orders. Wheeljack scowls at him. Ironhide pours all his authority into his order, "SIT!"

Wheeljack sits. Ironhide carefully puts the compound down and then leans back against the workbench crossing his arms.

"I don't need a babysitter, Ironhide."

"Wheeljack, when you get distracted, you get dangerous. I have NEVER seen you this distracted. Prime specifically ordered the Ark to be here when he came back. I intend to follow that order. Now, you can calm down here or cool off in the brig. Your choice."

Wheeljack takes a few minutes to breathe. Finally, he mutters, "Why didn't he tell me?"

Ironhide at this point chuckles rubbing his brow. Wheeljack gives him a confused look, "What's so funny?"

Ironhide points to him, "I've been in your shoes. But I wasn't mad."

Wheeljack scoffs, "You had a friend bond-"

Ironhide leans in, "My best friend." He takes a big sigh and smiles again, "I suggest to listen to him. Carefully. Alright?"

"He better have a scrap'n good reason." Wheeljack huffs. Taking a few more deep breaths he looks around the room, "Since you are still here and he isn't, would you mind helping me pack?" Ironhide nods.

They didn't have to wait long when a shadow graces the doorway to the lab. The Acting FIC and the inventor turn to watch the now armor clad scientist carefully lay his burden of a couple blankets, Energon flutes, and trinket box into the yellow arms of a stunningly beautiful femme. Her lovely pink optics smile up to him. Cupping her cheek like it was the rarest element in the whole universe, he leans in and gives her a kiss. A kiss one would give to a butterfly's wing, or a gift of the wind. The lightness and absolute tenderness would have melted even Unicron's spark. She steps back and heads down the hall. Perceptor watches until she turns the corner. Taking a deep sigh, he faces his friend and the issue at hand.

That kiss effected even Wheeljack's anger to his friend. Carefully, Wheeljack asks, "Perceptor…"

Perceptor looks to Ironhide, "Could you give us a moment?"

Ironhide shakes his head, "Not with him," thumbing to Wheeljack, "his temper and that," he thumbs to the explosive. Wheeljack frowns at the CO again.

Perceptor sinks down to the nearby stool. Wheeljack goes over and shuts the lab door. He leans back against it while Perceptor has no idea what to say.

Wheeljack tries again, "I thought you were going to wait until Prime got back."

Perceptor rubs his ungloved black (and yellow marked) palm over his face, "Yeah, well things change." He smirks to Wheeljack, "In a flash."

Wheeljack points a finger at him, "Not funny, mech." Not daring to move from his spot, he leans his torso over continuing to point, "Jeeze Perceptor, you're more controlled, meticulous and organized than that. How could you bond so-"

Perceptor jumps up point a finger in turn to each of the other mechs, "That's just my POINT! I **AM** a mech!" They look at him confused. He furrows his brow even further frustration. "See!" He flips his arms in the air, "Everyone on this frag'n base- Slag! - this frag'n universe see 'Perceptor the scientist'" Ironhide and Wheeljack pull back in shock of Perceptor cussing and releasing his pent up frustration. A whole new side of him. New bonded-Perceptor untamed?

Perceptor pokes himself in the chest hard, "I know I'm a mech. I always knew that! But you see me as your lab partner." He turns to Ironhide, "You warriors see me as the geek and nerd who can hit with calculated precision. You probably thought I was neutered, right?" He really wants an answer. Ironhide is left gaping like a fish out of water, there's no answer to that. Perceptor fires off once more cocking his head to the side, "By the way, I have desires outside of science. I have wants and needs for femme companionship. Oh yes, I want to interface like any of the rest of you hot sparked mechs. I've been praying so hard for a femme to see ME, not just the genius and the nerd. And then I found one. And the irony of it all, she's a nun to Primus. Now where's the cruelty in all that, I tell you?"

Ironhide sinks to a stool in complete shock. Wheeljack lays his head back against the door in awe, "Oh scrap."

Perceptor sinks back down on the stool and looks down to his black hand marked as a bonded-mech. Her name engraved with gold inside the yellow band with her blessing for their lives. He rubs the yellow ribbon softly with a satisfied smile.

Ironhide shakes his head softly, "Percy, if she's a nun, then you just-"

"She was thrown out because of me." Perceptor whispers.

Wheeljack sinks to the floor, "Percy, what happened? I never knew."

Perceptor rubs his forehelm again, "You can't say anything, alright? She's my mate now. I want her treated as nothing less than my mate, got it?" Both mechs nod. Then the scientist looks to the clock on the wall, "Scrap, we don't have much time. I'm sorry I took too long with Laroura."

Wheeljack smiles, "It's fine. Ironhide and I got the crates loaded. Jetfire called, he's running late. He said the volcano isn't going anywhere. You have time. Now spill it. I want to know about this femme who can turn you into such a…."

Perceptor smirks to the two mechs, "Horny-bot?"

Ironhide chuckles, "I never want to see your naked black aft again, got it?"

Perceptor can't help but laugh at that one, "Yes, sir." Wheeljack throws a roll of cleaning towels at his best friend. Perceptor smacks is aside in mid-flight, "Alright. So Cosmos and I…." {begin flashback}

~~~~ Cosmos tells Perceptor in flight from Earth to planet Lucia, "Are you going to be alright without Wheeljack?"

Perceptor shrugs, "He's sick, it can't be changed. Ratchet will have him back on his peds in nothing flat, but this needs to be dealt with now. I appreciate your help."

Cosmos smirks, "Astrological anomalies _are_ my favorite."

Perceptor sits back and smiles, "Ah, the mysteries of the universe. I know I will never unravel them all in my life time, but it sure is fun seeing how many I can."

Cosmos laughs with him. "Hum, destination a head. Get ready."

Cosmos contacts the planet for clearance and then lands. The green shuttle lands at the space port of Lucia. Perceptor grabs his case and exits allowing Cosmos to transform. The two mechs check in with Spaceport Authority and head off on their way. The hills of the planet will give them their best vantage point to the nebula in question. Away from the city lights. Not far away is an ancient Abby of Primus. Cosmos cops a glance at the marble fortress, "Better keep your distance, Perceptor. Mech's are not welcome."

Perceptor scoffs, "When's the last time anyone saw me as a mech?" Cosmos grunts in agreement. Perceptor scowls at Cosmos, "Oh don't give me that! Wheeljack and I know all about Mira. Silver femme circling a lonely planet near the edge of the Milky Way just waiting for you. Sure you 'just went exploring'? That's why the last time you came back you were so drained -"

Cosmos flushes, "Fine!" He points to the Abby, "You still have to watch yourself." Perceptor only rolls his optics and gets set up. No sooner had he set up, than the rain came in. Cosmos flushes when a ping comes in, "Um, you know, speaking of Mira…."

Perceptor shakes his head laughing, "Go. I'll call you when I'm ready. It may take me longer than I thought with this rain." Cosmos doesn't give it a second thought and tears off the planet. Throwing an atmospheric shield over his equipment, Perceptor heads for a grove of trees that looks pretty dry. To his surprise, a yellow femme in the robe of Primus is also huddled under the trees. She's shivering. He shutters for a moment wondering what to do. She smiles and motions for him to join her, "I'm sure glad Primus make trees if he's going to make cold wet rain."

Perceptor can't help but laugh and join her. She is still shivering. Carefully, he sets up a fire and she inches closer to it, "Thank you. So what brings you out here?"

He smiles, "My name is Perceptor and I was going to examine the nova. I guess I'll have to wait, thanks to Primus' timing." She giggles. "Hey, your robe looks completely soaked. It's not going to do any good. Let me see what I can do."

She shakes her head, "Um, I can't remove it."

Perceptor looks down into her nervous pink optics, "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you. It looks like this storm isn't going anywhere for awhile. Let me see what I have in my subspace." He opens it and digs around. Finally with a grunt of his own delight, he pulls out a blanket. He looks at it tenderly and then to her even more tenderly almost ashamed, "You are sworn to secrecy, got it? If you tell anyone I have this," he narrows his gaze, "Primus help you." He hands her the folded very soft and warn fabric. "I'll turn away."

He turns his back and hears the rustling of fabric and a most tender mew, "Awww.." With another rustle of fabric she tells him, "Okay, I'm decent." He turns to see a lemon yellow face with the silver Sisterhood of Primus circlet band across her forehelm just above her pale pink optics. Her beauty leaves him gaping and at a loss for words. She strokes the edge of his white and red blanket tenderly. He should say _blankie. _She looks up to him tenderly, "Your sparkling's?" Mutely he shakes his head. Her eyes turn doey, "Yours?" He nods still enraptured by her lovely face. "You kept your sparkling blankie?" Her tone is not in chastisement, only pure sweetness.

He pulls his attention from her face to hang her robe from a tree low enough to dry by high enough not to catch on fire. "Its all I have left of my parents."

"You're an orphan too?" She asks softly.

He turns to her with a tender smile, "I wasn't always." Her spirits lift at his light sparkedness.

With her knees tucked under her chin, the blankie (large in sparkling standards, small in adult) draped over her back, almost meets around her knees, edges curled in her palms holding it as tightly as possible around her warming body. She looks up to him stroking and trying to ring the water out of her holy robe. "Would you tell me, Perceptor?"

He glances to her for a moment, but can feel a warm feeling in his spark beginning to brew he knows is forbidden with her. Turning back to the robe he smiles, "My family loved me very much. In fact, we were trying to run from the war. My father, my mother and several other families in our area. We knew a place that would be safe. Unfortunately, the shuttle, wasn't designed very well. We crashed just outside a monastery half way through the trip. Me and couple other sparkling mechs were the only ones to survive."

"Oh Perceptor, that's horrible." She sighs rubbing her cheek on his soft blankie.

Perceptor turns to her very sweetly, "No, actually it's actually okay. We got an education our parents never could have provided for us."

She looks up to him and gapes, "But you're a scientist?"

He nods, "Yes, I am." She is still very confused. He comes closer and kneels before her, "I don't understand."

She smiles, "I was going to ask you that." He finds her captivating. Fascinating and beautiful. "Isn't science against the teachings of Primus? Aren't we just supposed to accept the world as it is and not challenge it?"

And she's forbidden. Perceptor sighs dropping his head to his palms, disgust of himself.

"See, that's what I mean." She pushes the issue she thinks is his problem.

Perceptor is wrestling with himself for a moment which has her even more confused than before. Covering his face with his palms he audibly groans. "Primus, help me."

And then she does the forbidden, she lays a palm on his helm only to soothe him. She touched a mech. Both of them freeze. Neither one wants to move. They both know she has just been tainted.

"Perceptor…" she whispers.

"My friends call me Percy," he whispers back from behind his palms.

"I…I'm your friend?" continuing the hushed tone.

He parts his fingers slightly letting one optic barley show, "You're the only one who knows about Woobie. Wheeljack knew, but we were sparklings back then."

She smiles back at him sweetly, "Don't tell me you still sleep with Woobie?"

He dares to lift his head and smirk, "No. Not really. It's just all I have of my parents."

She pushes her chin forward on her knees, "It's more than I have."

He joins her posture, placing his knees a hairs breath from hers, "Would you tell me?"

She throws a glance to the marble wall beyond these trees, "That has been my home for as long as I know."

"What about your back ground?" He rests his own chin on his knees.

"Forbidden to know." They both puff out a blast of disgust. She looks back to him, "Were we raised different because I'm a femme and you are a mech?"

Silently he shrugs. Without meaning to, a lone ungloved finger reaches out and trails down the edge of her helm where it meets her soft face plates. Her optics close. "Tell me your name?"

"Laroura." she whispers again.

"Beautiful." He whispers continuing to trace.

"You know this is forbidden," her spark cringes. He pulls his hand away, but she grasps his wrist and instead, presses her cheek into his opening palm. The palm curves and holds her face.

"Tell me your dreams, Laroura. You look like you are aching for so much more."

Her eyes close in his comforting touch. "I think there's more to Primus. I know the book inside and out, but there has to be more than him than the Cybertronian book. The universe is just so vast. I can see it from my window. I want to know everything that is out there. I want to see so much more. But I don't want to sound ungrateful for the things the Sisters have done for me. They raised me and saved my life…."

Perceptor brings his other palm to frame her face and turn it to look at him directly, "Do you want to come with me?"

She closes her eyes to his warm touch and the feelings that are curling in her own spark, "Look, you're the first mech I've ever touched and the first one who has ever talked to me like I'm a real person. I don't know what to think. Besides, I don't know much else."

"Have you taken your vows?" He asks carefully. A single dip of the head says it all. "I think this sect is being a bit harsh. But that's my own opinion. Ours encouraged us to explore the wonders Primus created. They encouraged us to be what Primus designed us to be. He gave us an awesome processor to explore, investigate and search Him out. Was it because the brothers didn't have room for all of us, I don't know. But they did help me get to the university and from there my life became, heh, a universe of experiments and discovery."

She opens her pink optics to look deep into his blue ones, "Your life sounds wonderful. My life hasn't been all bad, I have to admit. I'm healthy and safe." She shrugs.

He pulls back and chuckles lightly, "Well, I am fighting a war beside my friends in between experiments and research."

"War? There's a war going on?" Now she looks frightened. "Have you…?"

He rubs his forehelm, "I have my fair share of physical and emotional battle wounds." This time she leans forward and strokes his cheek, "I'm sorry."

He shrugs, "It's the price we pay for freedom."

"Freedom?"

He tells her about the war and some of his friends' heroic deeds. She can see he is humble to give his praise to the others, but she can see the hints in the story where his accomplishments lie.

"Percy, you are so modest." He blushes. She lays her chin back down on her knees, "Will you show me the nova when the storm clears?"

He lays his own chin back down on his knees, "I would love to show you one of the great mysteries of the universe."

She blushes back. Staring into his blue optics, she asks the deep question. "What's the greatest mystery you want to explore?" His spark is pulsing so hard right now, but he remains silent, biting his tongue. "Percy… was I out of line?" Closing his optics, he rocks his head in a negative response still on the knees. Now she can see the pain going across his face. Her voice and hand reach out so, … too tenderly, "Perceptor…"

"Spark bond! I want to experience a spark bond. I want what -they - have!" He thrusts out, then yanks his head back and swiftly turns aside, rolling to his peds.

Laroura looks to his red back heaving in startled revelation to himself. She breathes his name and it's the last straw for him. Thrusting the branches aside, he heads back out into the rain to check on his equipment. Carefully he examines the power supply to the shield, checks the readings of the actual equipment with the remote and fiddles with whatever he and find to avoid facing the mess he made back in the shelter. Looking to the sky tries to calculate how long the storm will last. But soon he can feel the cold water seeping between his outer and underarmor. It's not comfortable at all. Now what is he going to do? There isn't much choice. Looking back up to the sky, he can see the storm is going to last a couple more hours, at least. Probably would be best if he got some stasis. He could also avoid a conversation if he does. Yeah, that's the answer.

He comes back and softly pushes the branches aside. He feels the drying robe, but it will be awhile for that too. Putting some more wood on the fire, he catches her optics watching him silently. Perceptor gives her a weak smile that he is okay and she returns her own. He takes a deep sigh and settles down next to the brighter hotter fire. His hands reach under a shoulder panel with a grunt, "You may want to turn aside. That was a stupid move on my part. I need to get this dry. It's already beginning to chafe." He waits until she does and then, with a sigh of relief, releases the chest, back and shoulder panels. Carefully, he props them against the smaller rocks to absorb the most heat. The hip panels fit a bit tighter on his proto-form, so he left them. Then he settles back against a large rock now warmed by the fire. A big sigh of relief escapes rolling his head back.

"Percy, are you alright?" She meekly answers.

He closes his optics, "Yeah, I'm fine, Laroura. Don't worry about me. Get some stasis." He's not sure how long he had been resting when he felt a familiar softness against his naked chest. A warm comforting softness from far, far back in his memory. His arm curls around it and hugs it close. The next thing he knew, there was a weight in his lap and a helm tucked against his neck. Soft warm breath soothes the circuits in his neck. Logic told him to push it away, but Reason said it was a dream, Hope said hold onto it, and Fatigue over rode them all. Curling his arms around the weight, he clutched it close and snug, then slipped into recharge stasis blissfully.

For Laroura, it was a sensation she never ever wanted to forget. _So this is an embrace? This is what the book meant by being wrapped in the arms of safe protection and being comforted in your times of need. Thank you Primus, if even only for a taste of time. _

~~Perceptor awoke to the sound of armor falling over. Snapping up swiftly, he yanked his rifle from his hip and aimed it at the disturbance before his optics even opened. The yellow robed femme eeeped. Perceptor dropped the weapon and himself back to the ground face first, in a whoosh of relief seeing her. Taking a couple minutes to gather his wits, it gave her time to get the robe adjusted properly. "The rain has stopped," she tells him with a shaky voice. He only grunts back. "Percy?" He raises a silent hand to show he's okay. "I'm sorry?"

He just nods. "Some of us have hair triggers. Especially those of us who are not primarily soldiers," he mumbles back.

"Should I ask what you do as a soldier?"

"You really don't want to know. Pit! I don't even want to know." His head rotates up and he catches her pink optics, "I just want to explore right now. Please?"

She gives him a few moments and then her smile lits and the toe of her ped, tips a piece of his armor towards him, "Then I guess you will have to get dressed." He chuckles back to her and she leaves the shelter so he can get dressed in privacy. Never mind the fact she had slept against his bare chest all night. Or was that a dream to them both?

~~ Laroura was examining the equipment carefully with only her optics when the shadow fell across her. She didn't hear him approach. Casting her eyes up from the equipment, she was sure her spark was going to launch from her chest. Now she could see him fully in the sunlight. Last night in the fire light she thought it was a trick of the soft light that made him attractive, but now in the blessed full sunlight, he was even worse. She couldn't tear her gaze away.

A lithe form, with narrow hips, long arms, trim chest, and strong shoulders supporting the scope on his shoulder. Strapped to his long limbed thigh is the rifle he had pulled on her earlier. What did her in was the blue optics trained on her. They weren't looking at his equipment, they were caressing and stoking her face with all the tenderness of the lone digit of last night even from under the hood of her cloak. She felt like she was stuck in one of the tractor beams from one of the towing vessels in town.

Physically they maybe more than two arms lengths apart, but her underarmor tingled like last night all over again. His voice croaked, "What are you doing out here alone, "Sister?" She bites her lip. He doesn't move but tries again, "Laroura?"

Some how she drags her optics from him and to the equipment instead. She points, "So what exactly are you studying from the nova?"

"Sister Laroura, I will not be the cause of your banishment. What is going on?" Perceptor tries once more.

Her toes dig into the wet soil and she watches it do so. This time he does step forward, she sees his hand ghost in front of her chin, reaching to lift it, but at the last moment, before he actually makes contact, thrusts both hands to the small of his back, clasping tightly. "I'm on sabbatical," she finally mumbles. I made some comments and was told to go to the temple to pray. Last week, in town, I had over heard a scientist was going to be coming in from the Autobots to study the nova." Percy slowly lowers himself to one knee to look up into her optics. She does as he begs and gives him a weak smile, "I slipped out of the temple. Surely Primus would want us to pray to him in the beauty of the universe where he lives? And where else than with someone seeking the mysteries of…." Her chin waivers and a tear drops.

Perceptor understands, "You're struggling with your faith?"

She shakes her head, "No, not my faith. The teachings. The order." She huffs, "I'm chafing under the guise of this robe. I'm being greedy, I want more, but I owe them much…" She turns her head away and stomps a trim ped, "Would you just let me explore this nova for a little while with you and then I will head back to the temple to sort this all out? Please don't turn me away right now."

Rolling back to his peds and his full height, he sighs, "Alright, Sister Laroura. Let me show you what I know and what I hope to learn."

The rest of the afternoon he teaches her much of what he knows about novas and his equipment. To his astonishment, for as sheltered as she was, she knew a lot and picked up more even faster. Now he knew he was in trouble. He and Primus were going to have a little talk later about cruelty.

When dusk began to fall, they noticed they hadn't refueled until their tanks rumbled. "I get in trouble for this all the time back at base." She smiles at him teasing himself. Inside one of the cases, he finds his concentrated supplies. He hands her one, "They're battle grade, so not the greatest, but when I'm deep in thought, my taste receptors shut off anyways." She giggles with him shrugging. They both cringe at the taste and laugh together while waiting for the sky to turn dark. And then the real fun begins.

Neither one slept that night. Just a short time into the experiment, she gave up and chucked the cumbersome robe aside and dove into helping him. One glance to her lovely form, and he knew he was doomed if he didn't stay focused on the experiment.

And then dawn came all too soon. His com clicked, "Perceptor, I'll be there within the hour. Ready?"

Perceptor touches his com to reply, "Yeah, Cosmos. I'll be ready." And the com clicks off. The red scientist turns back to packing away his equipment. The lovely yellow femme slips her robe back on and helps him stack the cases. All that was left was to wait.

Standing with the crates between them, he can't help but reach a hand out palm up. He grips the very edge of her chin lightly between his thumb and fore finger. Her hood slips back off her helm tipping her chin up to meet his gaze. Not a word is said.

He leans in now only a mere inches from her, "I should stop."

Her own palms slip up onto either side of his helm bringing them even closer, "So should I." And then they meet. He kissed an angel's lips. She touched a heavenly body. He didn't mean to, but his lips moved and her fire lit. The grip on his helm tightened and pressed them tighter together. Before he knew it, he could taste her mouth warming and molding to his. She moaned and tried to press her body even closer to him, but the cases blocked them, thankfully.

"Sister Laroura! What are you doing?" A voice called from the marble wall.

Perceptor pulled back his head but not his hand, "Oh, no. I'm… I'm soo sorry, I-"

"I'm not." She breathes back. Trailing her knuckle down the side of his face she smiles, "Percy." With that she steps back, and tugs up her hood.

"Laroura, if you need me, I spend most of my time on Earth or Cybertron. The Autobots can always find me."

She smiles back, "And you thought you were a nobody in the ranks." He drops his head in a blush. The can both hear the gates to the Abby opening. A couple of the other Sisters are coming out. Within moments, the marble wall have swallowed up the yellow flit and glimmer of delight in his life. It was going to be a long harsh talk with Primus tonight, he groans.

~~The ride back to Earth was absolutely silent for Percy. Cosmos didn't notice while he yammered on about Mira. It only made Percy ache more for a forbidden femme and the damage he knows he caused her.

~~It was years, feeling like eons, when Blaster came to Perceptor in the lab, "Perceptor, Cosmos called and wanted me to give you a message. He said a nova with your name on it should be arriving shortly. Suggested a location for you to be. I don't understand. He said you should be alone. Do you understand?" He shakes his head. Blaster gives him the coordinates. Perceptor gathers some equipment and heads out to the field Cosmos suggested. Setting up his equipment, he waited searching the sky for signs of a nova.

But it was a meteor that landed mere feet from his location that shocked him. Scrambling over to the pit he looked into the smoldering glowing hole. The "meteor" began unfolding.

A sight he never thought he would ever see again unfolded before his eyes. Soft pink optics and lemon yellow proto-form unfolded in the pit. Gaping he asked the question, "Sister Laroura?"

She reaches into her subspace and pulls out Woobie. Looking at it tenderly for a moment, she holds it out to him, "You left this behind." He just gapes. She blinks at him, "Percy?"

"Wha- what are you doing outside the Abby?"

She looks down to Woobie in her hands, "I'm no longer a Sister."

At this he slides into the pit with her landing on his knees, "Oh Laroura, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. Damn, how could I have been so-"

She presses her finger tips to his lips and smiles broadly, "Percy, it wasn't you."

He takes her palm and kisses it then rubs it, "But I tainted you with my -"

"Percy, have you experienced your greatest mystery yet?" Her voice cracks with worry that he may have found a mate.

Looking up to her beautiful optics, he soothes and then presses the back of her finger tips to his lips. He whispers against them, "I gave up."

She lowers herself to her knees before him and curls the arm with the Woobie around his neck drawing her flush against this chest, "Please, don't give up just yet."

His arms crush her in his embrace, "I want you here, don't get me wrong, but what happened?"

Her body melts into his, burrowing her face in his neck, "I asked too many questions. Some of the Sisters were kind, some were not. Some said I needed to go and explore, I wasn't meant to be a Sister. Some said I was banished, others said I was released." His palms stroke her back keeping her close, "I saw your friend Cosmos and … Is it alright I came?"

He tilts his head to look deep into her optics, "I've missed you so badly. Forgive me," and his mouth claims hers possessively. Clenching the back of his helm with one hand and his sparkling-hood blankie with the other, Laroura looses herself in Perceptor.

The com pings, "Perceptor, we got a pod reading. Are you alright?" It was Wheeljack.

Perceptor doesn't break the heated kiss. "Percy?"

Now he lifts his head and touches the com panting, "Give me a second." He goes back in for another passionate kiss that leaves her limbs slipping from him. She has to pull back panting. He smiles broadly, "I'm fine, Wheeljack. I've got someone I want you to meet. I'll be there shortly."

He hoists Laroura to the crater edge and then launches himself up lithely. Delighted, he lifts her again back into his arms, "Welcome to your new home, Laroura."

~~ To Wheeljack's complete shock, Perceptor comes striding proud as one of the regular mechs into the lab with a dirty, but soft lemon yellow femme in his arms. In her hand, loosely around his neck, is something he hadn't seen in nearly a life time. Wheeljack points, "Is that Woobie?"

Percy smirks to Laroura, "Don't be offended. He's just obtuse." She giggles tiredly against his chest. Rather cocky, Perceptor stops and huffs to his lab mate, "I have a stunningly beautiful femme draped in my arms that obviously adores me and all you can see is a tattered blankie? Wheeljack, you are a dolt!" Perceptor brushes past the scowling white and striped mech, carefully setting her on the bench of the lab.

She hands the blankie to him, "Put that back. You may need it some day," she give him a leading look. Maybe it was a plea. He cocks a curious optic brow at her for more detail, but she doesn't give. Instead she holds a hand out to Wheeljack, "Laroura, you must be Wheeljack. Glad to meet you."

Wheeljack comes over to her absolutely shocked, "And he said nothing about you."

Percy strokes her face, "Because she was a lost hope. A painful memory."

She strokes his cheek back, "And now I am home."

He presses his forehelm to her, "Yes… yes you are."

The room com calls, "Wheeljack, are they back yet?" He only grunts clearly shocked by the scene at the workbench. First Aide groans, "Could you tellll them to come to the med bay? All new arrivals are supposed to have an exam. You know that."

Wheeljack mumbles, "Ah-"

Perceptor smiles but doesn't move his forehead, "Sure. We'll be there in a moment."

Laroura loops her arms about his neck again, "I'm not a damsel…"

He smiles, "But reentry is rather draining. Don't worry, you won't ever have to do that again, I promise. It's also very dangerous. What made you think-"

Her fingers stroke his neck very tenderly, "I had nothing to loose. Either I found you or my Maker. Either way, it would come out alright."

He lifts her back into his arms shaking his head, "Damn you have some faith!"

He turns and heads out the door, while she asks, "Damn?" He chuckles.

~~In the medbay, he sets her on one of the gurneys. First Aide comes to her side smiling with his data pad, "Hello, my name is First Aide and I will be your medic today. So first things first, What is your designation?"

She glances over to Perceptor a bit nervous. He comes back over with a wet towel and begins cleaning off her face, "He's fine. It's Ratchet you have to worry about."

First Aide scoffs, "More like Wheeljack. Now, as I was saying?"

She sighs, "Laroura."

"Function?"

She looks to Perceptor for help. Perceptor smiles and answers, "Lab technician."

First Aide rolls his optics, "Don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure that one out."

Perceptor laughs, "Yeah, but the rocket scientist, didn't."

First Aide pushes Perceptor aside, "You are a bad a Sunstreaker. What has gotten into you?"

Perceptor frowns to First Aide. Laroura slips her hand into Perceptor's, now standing behind her while the medic begins his exams. "You're very low on Energon. When's the last time you refueled?" She shakes her head. "Yeah, reentry can mess up your chronometer. Let me get some more scans, get you set up in our medical files. Then I'll send you to get clean. I want you to rest." He shoots Perceptor a warning look, "ALONE, here, so I monitor you. Alright?" Once again Perceptor fires a horrid look to First Aide for that other crack.

Laroura looks up to Percy a little worried, "Percy?"

He squeezes her hand, "I'll be near by. He's right, you look tired. I'll be just down the hall with Wheeljack. He won't hurt you." She still looks a little worried about all the newness. Perceptor leans in pressing his forehelm to hers again, "I trust him. He's a pacifist, you'll be safe."

Closing her optics in his nearness, she presses back and whispers, "Alright."

He wants so badly to kiss her again, but they aren't alone with First Aide sifting his weight from one ped to another in impatience.

Perceptor pulls back slowly, "I better go. The sooner he's done, the sooner you can get some rest and that will be sooner that we can talk." Silently she nods and lets him slip from her grasp and watches him leave the room.

Should I bring this back to the beginning? I have an idea for a gift of AllSpark Well water that could gift Perceptor and Laroura with Mercy and Autoclave. Pondering bringing Drift in.


	2. mates

**Pre_ceived **2 (Perceptor's love story continues. Another one shot that turned into buckshot)

~~~ Laroura looked up to the strange mech-medic before her. Sure, she's dealt with doctors before, once a year. But normally one of the sisters was there beside her. Life has been a whirlwind of activity and adventure ever since she walked out those marble gates for the last time. No longer did she have a robe to hide her femme armor. It wasn't battle grade but nor was it soft as her underarmor, but still without the robe made her feel vulnerable and naked. It took several weeks for her to get slightly comfortable without the robe. A couple times, she would pull out Woobie and just drape it over her shoulders like a shawl so she didn't feel completely naked. Also to feel him.

The yellow femme watched as First Aide got his various scans silently. She could tell he was trying to be cautious and not to scare her. Sure she had dealt with other mechs before in town. A few even flirted with her before they realized her robe was not to entice but to conceal. And then they would turn away mortified. But never, ever had she met anyone who drew out these kinds of feeling from her like Perceptor did. More. The need for more. Not just him, but to reach beyond herself. That she could succeed in whatever she wanted.

Her head turned down the hall where Perceptor had disappeared. First Aide put one finger under her chin and drew her attention back to him, "I need to examine your optics, please." Meekly she nods and turns back to him. "So, how well do you know our scientist and sniper."

Her face blanches at the second word. Her spark just ran cold. First Aide notices her tensing up, "Careful. I won't hurt you." And then he leans in closer getting her attention realizing he just released information Percy hadn't told her. "He would never hurt you."

She smiles softly, "It's not me I'm worried about." She remembers how fast Percy had pulled his rifle on her and understands why he had pushed his soldier side aside during their conversations. Her face drifts back down to the hallway.

First Aide brings her attention back to his face again, "How well do you know Perceptor? How long have you known him? Where did you meet? How did you get here?"

She bites her lip, "Can I wait until Percy gets back before we do an interview?"

First Aide sets the scanners down and puts a hand on each side of her hips bringing their faces closer together. She leans back from the invasion of personal space. "I maybe a pacifist, but I'm still in this Army and this war. My brothers are on those battlefields. This is a military base, no matter what Perceptor and Wheeljack tell you, otherwise. You are not 100% Cybertronian, where do your loyalties lie? Because I can hand you over to Ironhide and Prowl for a real _interrogation _rather than a _medical interview_. I will stop anyone from bringing a harmful virus, weapon, or spark ache to my friends, comrades and brothers. Am I clear?" Silently she nods nearing tears. He goes over and closes the med bay doors and turns on a camera, "I will record this interview, but it will only be shown to high ranking officers, understood?" Once again, she nods silently. Then he smiles, "After the interview, you can take a shower and get some much needed recharge. Deal?" She nods. He picks up a couple more things from the counter and comes back over. He sets a blanket, towel and two cubes of Energon down beside her. One is larger than the other. He takes the small one and motions for her to take the larger one while sitting on a facing chair.

After a large drink and a sigh, she tells First Aide her tale. His jaw drops in awe by the end. She looks very tired. "And Perceptor knows all this?" First Aide finishes the interview.

She shakes her head, "I only got to tell him a little about how I got here. We made it to your bay before I could finish." First Aide nods in understanding. "But he knows all the important things about where I came from. And I know about his parents' death, Wheeljack and the orphanage."

First Aide smiles broadly, "If you know that then he trusts you greatly." Laroura can't stifle the yawn that creeps over her. He flit's a finger to the door behind her with an obvious "wash rack" mark on the door. "Go get yourself cleaned up. I'll set up that berth over there for you. Not being fully Cybertronian, I want to keep an eye on how you adjust to Earth for a few hours, alright?"

She blushes, "My sisters said I snore."

He hands her the towel, "Then you will fit in perfect with a base full of warrior mechs." They laugh and he helps her down.

~~ While this was going on, Perceptor headed back to his lab. And while his spark was soaring at Laroura's arrival, his processor was fleeting. Twice he put pieces back into the newly repaired autoclave backwards. Swearing softly to himself, Wheeljack finally came over and put his palms over his stilling them. "Percy, what's going on?"

Perceptor shakes his head. What could he say? He couldn't fathom it all himself, let alone discuss it with Wheeljack who knew even less about femmes.

And then there's a knock on the door jam. The two scientist turn and look up, the name escapes Perceptor's lips softly, "Drift." His whole body tenses. He knows that stance of the white mech, it was duty time. Perceptor shakes his head, "Please, no Drift. Not now."

The two white mechs look to the red one in confusion. Drift decides to be a bit more brazen in his response, "Now now, is that any way to greet a friend? I fly half way across the galaxy to see my partner and this is the response I get? I'm hurt, real hurt."

Perceptor drops his gaze to the floor, "I'm sorry Drift, I didn't mean it that way."

Drift comes over and examines the machine Perceptor is working on, "Surely this can wait a bit, right?" When Perceptor doesn't answer, he gets curious cocking an optic brow, "What? Have you got a pet or something waiting for you?"

"Or something," Wheeljack mutters. Perceptor shoots his lab partner a warning look. Drift finds that even more curious. "Oooh, really? Doing something behind Prime's back? Percy being naughty?" He crosses his arms across his chest in excitement of somebody spilling the beans.

Perceptor shoots Wheeljack one last warning look and then subspaces his rifle. Carefully he looks it over prepping it for a mission, loads it, cocks it, and nonchalantly points it at Wheeljack's knee while looking to Drift, "What's the mission?"

Drift shakes his head, "Yeah, that's the Perceptor I know, straight and to the point. Sure you don't want me to hang around and help you in the lab with your secret project? I could give you a few pointers."

Wheeljack chuckles at the ex-Decepticon's known wild past with femmes. The sound is changed instantly to a howl when a narrow beam comes out of the barrel of Percy's rifle straight into the soft piece of his thigh. Percy is anything but sorry, "Ooops." Wheeljack scowls. Drift straightens up a little concerned. Perceptor turns the weapon to towards Drift's peds, "Sooner we leave, the sooner we get back. Right?" The white Ninja warrior silently nods. Perceptor powers down the weapon, "Fine. Meet you outside in a moment." But he doesn't move until Drift leaves the room. Wheeljack is already seeing to the wound in his leg. Perceptor leans into his lab mate, "DON'T tease me again about her." Wheeljack is worried by Percy's serious domineer.

~~Perceptor makes his way down the hall to the med bay. Keying in his code, the door answers. First Aide looks up from his work station. Seeing Perceptor, he comes over and talks to him in a soft tone, motioning to the lump on the berth in the corner. "She's incredible. I've never met anyone like her." For a moment a wave of pure jealousy washes through Percy. First Aide sees it and smiles placing a hand on Perceptor's shoulder, "You have nothing to worry about. She is totally smitten with you."

Perceptor's jealousy is changed for embarrassment. Once again the medic smiles, "Did you know she isn't pure Cybertronian?" Percy shakes his head. "I don't think she knew either until I did my scans. It could be why she was abandoned at the Abby." They walk closer to the sleeping form with the blanket covering her whole body. Only the pert yellow nose is sticking out of the dark green fabric. "If you don't mind, I would like to give her some material about her other half. Teach her about her heritage."

Perceptor kneels down and strokes her face ever so tenderly pushing the blanket away to reveal more of her face plate. He whispers back, "Her processor is so open to so much. I've never met anyone who wants to know as much about everything as I. I mean everything. From organic, to stellar, to atomic, to microbes, engineering… Sparks." His naked palm rests on her face so tenderly. She croons at his touch, just like that night beside the fire. And then in the ancient language used for both religious and scientific reasons (Cybertronian-Latin) she whispers his ancient name. Percy leans in kisses her cheeks warmly, tenderly and presses his forehelm to hers.

"Percy…" First Aide knows something is up.

Reluctantly, Perceptor steps back and subspaces an empty data pad. Hastily he scribbles onto the pad and with a sigh, tucks it under the blanket with her. He turns back to First Aide, "Drift is here. Make sure she gets that."

First Aide's face falls. Now he understands. Laroura has just gotten here after a treacherous journey to find Perceptor and he has to leave for a deadly mission. "I'll do that. I'll keep her occupied while you are gone."

Perceptor points at him directly, "Wheeljack is okay, but I don't want her near Blurr or the twins." First Aid chuckles a nod. Placing one more kiss on her forehelm, Perceptor leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Drift is in the hall way waiting. Perceptor orders, "Let's go."

Drift catches his arm, "Look Percy, if you have more pressing issues, I can go alone."

Perceptor turns fully to his partner, "No, you look Drift, I have things worth protecting in this universe. Let's go and make this successful."

~~ He should have know he wouldn't be able to keep this a secret with Drift for long. He did manage to remain silent on the way out. But with the mission now over, he was very anxious to get home. Drift just needled him until he cracked. "Fine! It's a femme. Happy?"

Drift yanked his head back so hard it cracked against the ship's hull. "What did you say?" Perceptor scowls at him. "Oh! One you made in the lab?" he laughs.

Perceptor narrows his gaze, "Oh not you too!" and started to storm away.

Drift catches his arm truly sorry, "Hey, hey, Percy, chill. I was only kidding." Perceptor is still fuming. His friend tries again, "She must be something really special to bug you like this."

Perceptor yanks his arm away, "Look it ex-Decepticon warrior, true not all of us are like you with the femmes with your twirling glowing swords of glory. But just maybe…"

Drift took that one like a punch in the gut. Percy to bring up his tainted past and throw it back like it was nothing… Percy must really be upset.

Perceptor can see he hurt his friend as much as his friend's innocent jab had hurt him. "I'm tired of being a joke. Alright?"

Drift steps back, "Percy, no one sees you as a joke. Slag, you scare me with your precision. You can nail anything."

"Except-"

"Don't finish that!" Drift cuts him off, he won't let his friend degrade himself in such a way. "If she is the one, you will know."

"Have you ever been close?" Perceptor slumps a shoulder against the wall finally finding the nerve to talk to him about such issues. No one else, well maybe Wheeljack, can understand his spark so well.

Drift sinks against the consol letting auto-pilot lead them home. "Though so, and then I had to kill her. I've been too afraid to let myself get that close again. What are you afraid of?"

"Elita. Onyx. Ravenfire." Drift knows all about the dead femme-sparkmates to their friends. "I don't want her to go through the pain I see Jetfire, Skyfire and even Optimus go through if…" he looks up cheeky, "If one of 'Jack's projects goes sideways again." Drift can see him trying to lighten the mood by not even talking about their last mission that still needs a piece of shrapnel removed from his aft and one embedded too close for comfort in Drift's chest armor. Instead, the white friend just nods.

"So, how do you plan on courting her?" Drift nudged his friend into making a move."The Library of Congress. She loves books. I thought maybe I would see if I could get access to the secret vaults." Perceptor blushes.

Drift shakes his head, "Percy, you got it bad. You know exactly what makes that femme tick and didn't tip toe around it. Went straight for the core of her spark. Bold." He leans in, "Good move." Then he wait's a moment. The proximity systems beep telling them they are getting close to home. Time to go manual, "So when do I get to meet her?"

~~ The red and white strike team stride down the hall towards Wheeljack's lab. The sound bellowing out, makes Perceptor blush deeply. Drift cocks a very curious optic at the sound and his partner's countenance. They come to the door and stop. Perceptor is completely in awe of the sight. Drift is very amused by Perceptor's ogling nearly drooling expression watching the sigh before him. Wheeljack is cleaning tools. Blaster is tweaking his systems with the lab tools trying to improve something in his musical output. But the yellow femme in the center of the room has completely let loose dancing away like crazy to the song with a glass beaker in one hand as a microphone and in the other hand a bundle of elastic tubes swinging like ribbon streamers . Percy's favorite song blares: Weird Science

**She' s alive weird science…. Oh! Elastic tubes and pots and pans, Bits and pieces and magic from her hands make'n things that I have never seen before. **

**Not what teacher said to do- making dreams come true. Living tissue, warm and flesh and! ****My creation! Is it real? She's my creation. Oh! It's my creation !**

With bridge of the music, Laroura makes a graceful leap to the centered lab table like a stage and begins bellowing out the words punctuating the repeating **Weird Science **with the tubed-fist to her spark and passionate cry to the ceiling (like a cry to a lover)**.**

**Magic and technology voodoo dolls and chimps electricity! We're mak'n weird science **Rotating her hips ever so gracefully and most certainly banned at the Abby.

**Fantasy and micro chips shoot'n from her hip! Something different. We're mak'n weird science **Drift notices the way she whipped her wrist from her hip was very much the same way Percy bends his primary leg, and twist to his hip when his fires. She has seen Percy draw before! The tubes flutter to the ground near the returning mechs.

**Pictures from a magazine diagrams and charts mending broken hearts! Make'n weird science. **Laroura sees her mech and gracefully leaps from the table and strides towards him in a way that even fires up Drifts cooling fans. **Something like a recipe Bits & pieces and bits & pieces And! **Perceptor's optics couldn't get any wider, but some how they did. She is beaming. **My creation! Is it real? It's my creation, I do not know. Hesitation, heart of gold. Flesh and blood I do not know. **Her finger tips trail over his armor covered spark. **From my heart and from my hand, why don't people understand my intentions? Weird science **She understands his spark perfectly. She understands his intentions perfectly. Drift is stunned with delight for his friend. **Things that I have never seen before and opening doors Weird Science. Not what people said to do….**

**It's my creation… my creations. **She leans into Perceptor who wraps his arms around her and dances with her across the lab floor.** From my heart and from my hand why don't people understand my intentions? Weird… science. **At this point, Wheeljack turns and sees Perceptor and Laroura dancing in glee and perfect harmony.

The next song to kick on was, **I think I'm turning Japanese**.

Perceptor doesn't let her dance away this time, instead he smiles down at her, "Hi. Miss me?"

She smiles back and loops her crossed wrists behind his neck lightly, "No and yes." He laughs with her. So she explains, "They kept me busy with stuff to read, signing contracts, learning procedures, exploring the lab." He's waiting for the _but._, but she doesn't say it. Instead, she just bites her lip. "Are you alright?"

He smirks, "I've got a piece of shrapnel in my aft, but nothing seeing you cutting loose can't cure." She shoots him an amused expression of disbelief.

A cough from the doorway brings both their attentions to the white mech with the glowing sword on his back and medium shard of shrapnel embedded in his chest piece. "I wonder if Ratchet is back and can patch that up," he says trying to get his partner to introduce the object of their spark-to-spark shuttle conversation. Percy tries to avoid, but Drift grasps the hilt of the glowing sword on his back making him think twice.

Reluctantly, Perceptor takes a hand from his neck and leads her over to the larger white mech, "Laroura, I would like for you to meet my other partner Drift."

Releasing his grip in the hilt, Drift takes her other hand and kisses the back of it ever so lightly, "Pleased to meet you, my dear." Percy shoots him a warning look.

Drift doesn't face Percy but does com him personally /It's clear you have her spark. No harm in showing the femme I must ensure you come home to some courtesy. Right?/ Drift's words were ever so tender knowing how afraid Preceptor is to take a mate, but so desperate to have that blinding-bond so many have been gifted with. Perceptor's body sags in acceptance to the words and squeezes her hand a little tighter. Drift lifts his head and calls to Wheeljack, "Mind if I take your new lab assistant to help with the pain in the aft?" Wheeljack chuckles and waves them away seeing the sharp in his partner's rump.

Drift turns and tucks one of her hands into his elbow while Perceptor holds tightly to the other and they head down to the med bay. "So, my dear, what brings a beauty like you to a rock like this?" He already knows the answer but just _has _to know how she will answer it.

She looks up to Perceptor who is watching her response as well. She is completely enraptured. Drift knows these two were meant for each other before she even whispers Percy's personal search, "The greatest mystery ever." Her hand slips from the white mech's arm and Perceptor stops, reaching for her, cupping her face like a delicate blossom. Leaning down, he tenderly grasps her lips with his. Just the type of kiss Drift expected from Perceptor: inquisitive, a very light touch of exploring giving her a chance to feel him and match him. Her arms curl around his waist giving him the nudge to press deeper and warmer.

The couple has no idea how long they had been exploring the sensations of a kiss when the red mech yelps like a sparking. Laroura yanks her head back in concern. Perceptor doesn't let go of her but whips his head around to the assailant. Ratchet is beaming with a pair of pliers in his hand and a piece of shrapnel in it's jaws. "Got it."

Perceptor scowls, "THAT hurt!"

Ratchet smirks, "In that case, I better see how far it punched into the under armor." The CMO turns to the femme, "Unless you want to see his shiny black rump, I suggest you come back later."

The couple blush something fierce at the thought but can also feel the heat building up between each other. Perceptor keeps his eyes on her but asks the doctor, "Ratchet, is Optimus back yet?"

Ratchet gives a curious response, "Nooo, why?"

Perceptor strokes her face turning his very soft attention back to her, "I don't blame you if you say no or wait… but.. Would-"

"Yes," she only has to breathe the answer. Percy crushes her to his chest and presses his forehelm to hers. She giggles then tilts her head for another of his kisses. This time he isn't light in his capturing kiss.

Ratchet coughs, "I will yank that rear armor off here in the hallway and put the salve on it out in the open if you don't move swiftly, Perceptor."

With that, Laroura steps back completely flushed with heat and excitement. She thumbs back down the hall, "Should I tell Wheeljack?"

He beams but shakes his head, "Wait for me." She nods and bumps into Drift trying to turn back towards the science lab. Drift chuckles shaking his head, and the yellow femme nearly drifts down the hall like a leaf on the breeze. Perceptor can't take his eyes off her.

Drift chuckles and grabs one red elbow, Ratchet grabs the other and drags the heated mech into the lab. "Slag, Perceptor, what happened to the Library of Congress?"

With a stupefied grin on his face, the two mechs lay the scientist on his belly on one of the gurneys, "I just asked her, it's not like I'm going to bond with her tonight."

Drift points to Ratchet, "Got your credits ready as to the bond-date?" Ratchet waves the thought away grinning.

~~ Perceptor, limping, but running, makes his way back to his lab he shares with Wheeljack. Laroura is stilling at the desk reading something else from several data pads. She glances up and shoots him a smile. He motions for her to stay seated as he approaches Wheeljack tightening a screw on a new cannon for Ironhide. Perceptor is actually very nervous on how to approach his _brother _about this. Wheeljack could go one of two ways. Happy or ballistic. He would just have to take a stab in the dark at this, and takes a deep sigh. "I asked Laroura to bond with me. Will you stand with me?" The words bolt out Blurr-style.

Wheeljack drops the screwdriver and steps away from the cannon. "When?"

"As soon as Prime gets back, I want to talk to him." Perceptor is biting his lip.

Wheeljack nods, "Talking to Optimus is always a good idea. When you find out what he says, then we will talk. Alright?" Perceptor sighs again. Wheeljack is taking the middle of the road on this. He thinks Perceptor is nuts but glad he is thinking about this and not moving too rash. He waves a finger to the incoming messages. "You and I are headed to Russia to help with a mining exercise in about 36 hours." Then he looks over to Laroura, "I know she has missed you badly. The whole week you've been gone, she's read everything she can get her servos on. Why don't you take her out into the real world. Snow just fell heavily while you were getting your aft patched up. Go. Have fun." Perceptor clamps a palm on his friend's shoulder and then turns to the femme at the desk. "Do you know about snow?"

"Earth's frozen precipitation, right?" She wrinkles her nose hoping she got it right.

He smiles, "Yeah, but it's so much more than that. No two snowflakes are alike. Come, I want to pick something up in my quarters and take you out there." She follows him.

~~His quarters are loaded with shelves of neatly filed data pads and brilliant posters of nebulas, photographed atoms, a laser core in flux, even a human virus or two and other stunning scientific photographic art. From deep in one of his cabinets, he pulls out a box and then grabs the carefully folded blanket from his berth. She silently follows him out of the quarters, down the hall and outside. He is delighted in seeing her child like awe of the thickly falling snow. Tugging her arm, he leads her up to one of his favorite spots under the conifers growing out the dirt and rocks the Ark is embedded in. He sits down, back against the largest evergreen and motions for her to sit with him. He sets the box to the side. Perceptor guides her to sit between his bent legs resting her back against his chest, his warm thighs pressed, encasing her. Then he lays the blanket over her thinly armored legs and body, tucking it under her chin. Slipping his arms under the blanket as well, wrapping them around her upper chest and one around her waist completing securing her to his warm body. Then he tucks his chin to her shoulder letting his warm nostril and mouth vents breathe warmly on her cheek.

She smiles, "How's your … ummm….?"

"Kiester? Aft? Bottom?" he teases himself. She nods slowly. He doesn't move, "Numb, thank goodness." She giggles and then shutters. "I need to look into a tougher armor for you, especially if you're going to work around Wheeljack." He chuckles.

She rubs her cheek against his warm lips, "Mm, I have no idea what you are talking about. I hear rumors of these explosions, but I haven't seen anything."

He whispers, her scent now doing things to his belly he's never felt before, "Just wait. He'll explode something soon." His lips kiss her cheek and nuzzles closer.

She tips her head just so and he kisses her neck to the exposure of her "collar bone". She melts into the oh so soft presses of his lips.

A mew escapes when his lips part to softly pluck a cable. He does it again a little lower, getting lost in the feel and scent of her. Her head slumps back against his opposite shoulder and a palm snakes out grasping the back of his helm. He tries to pull back (thinking she wanted him to stop) but she presses in (wanting more). She turns just a bit allowing him access to directly under her chin. With the invitation, his tongue slips out and his own mew slips out while tasting the exposed under-armor. His arms tighten around her, causing his thumbs to accidentally brush across her sensitive breast panels. She arches and moans, "Again." He does both again and she presses into his grazes.

Percy's processor is beginning to fritz. Instead of giving in a third time, he presses his forehelm to her cleavage. "I should stop before I can't." She doesn't move but pants and tries to cool her own quelling desires for his touch and tastes.

He pulls back towards the tree. She leans forward away from him, giving them some space and resting her crossed arms on her knees. He carefully turns his torso to open the box pouring a vintage Energon into two crystal flutes. He hands her one, but she doesn't drink it. Seeing this, neither does he. Laroura lets her finger run slowly around the rim of the elegant drinking vessel. He almost missed her words in the sound of the lightly falling snow, "Perceptor, I'm scared."

What he said next surprised her completely, "Me too." He didn't move a hair. Nor does she. It seemed like hours until the next voice spoke. A couple clicks are heard, and a heavy helm is removed and set aside. She feels his bare head lean back forward resting his warm forehead to her naked nape. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Now she does take a drink of the excellent Energon. She knows this taste, they used it during special services and feasts at the Abby. She knows that in the secular world this is used for very special, romantic, occasions. She savors the taste while she ponders what he just said. He didn't tell her, "Don't be afraid." He didn't make false claims, "I'll protect you," like in the fluffy fiction stories some of the sisters snuck in. No, he was flat out honest. It made her spark urn for him even harder. It should have made it easier to tell him, but it didn't.

So he starts, "I have several friends who have lost their mates and watched them struggle to live with half a life force. Those first few years, I didn't think some would survive. And some I thought would, didn't. Their mates were…."

She finishes lightly as the snowfall, "Their life." He nods rubbing his forehead into her nape much like a wolf nuzzles his mate. She stares into her flute, "I'm afraid I'm not enough for you." His breath catches and stills. Once again, he doesn't placate her with false or meaningless words. Nor does he try to soothe her arms. No, he's giving her space and room to explain on her own. "I know so little and want to know so much more. If we bond, I… my lack of knowledge could bleed though our bond. I don't want to slow you down, frustrate you. I do not want to hinder your research or _other _duties. And I know, you must be completely focused in both." She understands his duty to lab and army. Many count on him.

He lets the stillness linger watching the snow pile up just outside their evergreen shelter. "I don't ever want to hurt you. If my death would leave you in paralyzing grief, robbing you of half your life force… keeping you from living your life to the fullest… I can't live with that."

She knows he's being serious but she can't help but lightly laugh a little. She takes another sip of her Energon. He "huh's?" nudging her into an answer the amusement streak, "Darling, you'd be dead, you wouldn't have to worry." He can't help but chuckle back at that lightly. To which he finally take a drink himself. She drains her glass and ever so carefully sets the cherished crystal aside.

He takes her chin turning it to face him and finally encourages, "I would feed off your excitement of learning something knew. I can't wait to enjoy the thrill of knowing something but experiencing your wonder and excitement of something brand new. Let me ride your bursting emotions."

She smiles back, "And you have no fear of my death?"

He smiles stroking her face, "I will not fail you. I would never let something as petty as grief steal what I can give back to my friends. Just as Prime has continued to carry the Matrix and lead us with out his Elita, I will follow his example."

She leans in, "I can do that." She scrunches her nose in curious apprehension, "I can bring you joy with my exploration? I won't hold you back?"

He beams back, "Think how fast I can now transfer that knowledge to you." Her optics grow wide in that thought. "Amazing, huh?" She nods and turns to her knees so they are now face to face. Her knuckles graze the sides of his unshielded face from cheek to temple. He reaches out and surrounds her face in his bare palms, "I love you and want to share my life with you. I want to give you everything I know. I want to give you the universe. I want to experience everyday with you."

She cups his face in return, "Perceptor, I want to be there for you. I want to comfort you. I want to be the creator of your lineage. I want to help you reach all your goals. Even death can not steal our love or our future. I want to be your everything. I thank Primus I found you when I did."

He strokes her cheeks and whispers back, "Yes, thank you Primus for this gift of life you have placed in my hands."

She leans in tipping her head ever closer matching his prayer, "The spark Primus gave me, I give you, Perceptor."

He leans in just as close, "And I give you my spark, Laroura."

Against his lips she whispers, "I will cherish and guard it with my own."

He can feel his chest plates separating with hers at their sparks desire not at processor command, "I will comfort and surround it with my very essence. I love you…."

His mouth gapes at the new sensation of his spark leaving his body.

"I love you too. " Her mouth matches her spark's reaction: reaching, grasping, clinging to him for direction…. Melding into the taste and complete essence of his very life force:

_Inferno was so right. No, the mech was more that right- Ahhhh, here it comes! _The merge was bright, beautiful, calm, serenity… peace, love…. _Heavennnnnn…._

_I'm never leaving this…. _The Preceptor-half cooed melting into the new sensation of joining with his spark mate.

_Inferno was right about what, My Spark? _The Laroura-side asked joining their _**One.**_

_Mmmm, we, I are beautiful. There is no way to describe this. No way to document this._

The femme giggles, _Did you want to?_

_No, I only want this. I'm never leaving this. Mmm, perfect peace and harmony. No time, no space, no elements… The most beautiful gift of the whole universe is our… __**One….**_

And _**One **_ceased to think. It just … was. Basking, melding, singing, crooning….

~~~ The newly bonded mates have no idea how long they were _**One, **_but they could feel when they came back to **Two. **Laroura's forehead falls to his shoulder in pleasant spent exhaustion. His falls back against the tree with a thud. Both are overwhelmed with sensory overload. _Oh, what a rush. I want to do that again! _

Perceptor laughs out loud. She mumbles against his shoulder, "What are you laughing about?"

_Love mate, I can hear, No! I can feel you. Can you feel me? _Perceptor sends. He feels her gasp. _Oh, so you did? _Her head rubs a nod against his shoulder.

"Wheeljack," she actually says out loud sadly. To which, she instantly feels Perceptor's sudden sorrow and spark tense up. He has performed the sacred ritual without his best friends or Prime present. In return he feels her own sorry. And worse: blame.

He lifts his head and carefully lifts her chin to look directly into his soft blue optics. Her pink ones are glistening with tears, but he shakes his head softly sending, _No, you don't. I __**gave **__you my spark. There will be no blame. I gave you my vows before Primus. Did you? _He feels her affirmation. _Good, my love. Can you feel my love? _She nods physically and though their bond. He smiles, _I'm comforted by yours. So shhh._

To which, he curls his body around hers holding her tight. Her fingers stroke over his now concealed spark slowly. The light had already been diminished by the grey heavy laden clouds, now it was getting darker with the fall of night. She notices a dark line across the back of her hand. Stilling it, she sees the band extends around her wrist and all the way up to a single finger tip. "Percy…?"

He can feel her body trembling but also the worry through their bond. "Hum?" he is content in holding her very close. Seeing that he isn't going to respond much more, she moves, to his disappointment. She tugs his arm and keeps tugging until she gets his left hand into view. There on his black palm is a single yellow stripe. She turns the hand over and sees he has the same mark as her, but only in her yellow. Curling back against him, she puts their hands next to each other examining the streaks of color. Finally he looks down. Typical to his nature, he isn't afraid, more curious, "What is that?"

Snuggled up in his embrace, "Umm, according to the material First Aide gave me, this is typical of my people when they bond."

He lifts his own hand to examine it, "Fascinating! Tell me more!"

Now it's her turn to giggle at him wanting to learn more and she being the teacher. "I am a Rousan, do you know them?"

"Very little, I'm afraid." He shrugs, now looking at her hand.

"Well apparently, upon first bond, the mates are marked with their vows." She's holding something back. He s_ends _her encouraging vibes. "Perceptor, it's supposed to be done by the priest. How did we get them?"

Perceptor smiles titling her chin up to him, "Primus does amazing things, doesn't he? The universe is full of unexplained phenomena."

She smiles, "Do you like it?" His response she feels, not hears. She beams back. He strokes her face caressing ever detail of it. "Come back to me," she pleas for another bond.

_Anxious are we? _She can even feel his smirk in that send. With that, she leans up into him and kisses him needingly. He feeds off her desire to be closer to him and then pulls, _Make us bond._

The kiss deepens with parted lips, hungry mouths, and flaming desire. She can't get close enough to him. He know exactly what he is doing this time fighting the spring release of the spark armor. She pulls and tears at his armor. He doesn't last long and soon is tugging at hers as well.

As darkness closes in, only the soft glow of their pink and blue optics lend any sense of light. That is until he lays her back onto the now dry duff and takes her bonded hand to his now naked dark chest. He guides a single finger into the slit of the soft under armor just below his spark slit. She can feel the rounded tip of something just under the -_Oh, is that!_ Even her link is gasping.

It was just as well, his side of the link was panting urging her on, _Touch it, it's yours._

_I.. I have no idea what… to do. _And then, there is was spilling out of the slit into her soft hands. One long red glowing…..

He moans seeing chest was now lit with a blaze from widely opened pink optics and a single red glowing….

Sorry, saving chapter 3 for the sticky.


	3. rings, things and sparklings

**Pre_ceived 3 **(gets sticky for Perceptor and his sparkmate Laroura the Rousan.)

a/n okay so I don't even know my own time line if Ironhide is already boned to Chromia. But like I said, this wasn't even in the original Prime Blood.

Perceptor looks down at his hardened intimacy cord emerging from it's normally protected place within his under-armor. There is no shame in this moment, no he smiles broadly seeing it against his mate's soft hand. He never in his life had he ever thought this day would come and yet here it was. The "fiber-optic" like _cord _was pulsing a soft glowing red and tingling at the femme's feather light caresses. "Nunnh," he can feel his knees are wobbling and in the back of his processor, the dull pain was coming back into his naked aft but knew that would be ignored as this moment continues. She yanks her hands back. And he softly whines at the loss of touch.

_More? _she asks. She feels him nod through their bond. Carefully she does again and feels him shutter this time sending warm arousal. And then she wraps her fingers around it snuggly and he keens while his optics close. She tugs and he comes closer. She leans up and takes control of a probing kiss.

Her other hand slips around his trim waist trailing light fingers up his central support rod, feeling each flexible section. One she feels has a scar, a nasty one. Her end of the kiss freezes. He pulls back feeling her sudden change of emotion. _Look at me, love, _he calls to her tenderly_._

She can't, he can feel it. Instead he reaches out and strokes her cheek with a tender nudge to their link, "_Hey, I'm sure you have your own scars. And I'm going to enjoy finding every single one of them." _Her mood lifts, but not enough so he tries again. _"Beloved, this happened in the lab, not as a soldier." _Yet she could feel he was holding something back. What was he hiding?

To keep himself from sinking into that memory and telling her the scar-incident had also slaughtered lab-mates which triggered his need to join the Autobots… he decided to turn to her inviting neck, _So where should I start looking for those scars? Here? _He drops a little lower to pluck at a pink tipped breast, _Here? _And then lower to elegantly curved waist, _Oh, and what do we have here? _

The newly bonded continue to explore with servos and kisses until the bodies senses were kicking on rarely used extra cooling fans. The tip of the glowing cord wavers over the slit of her port in her chest. Then he can see the soft pink glow as her port iris opens begging his cord to enter. He leans in asking_ Are you ready? _She nods and then feels him wave her sorrow, _"I'm sorry for the pain." _She smiles which surprises him and presses in. The moist port is so ready for his cord letting the head slip through and then "AH!" A sharp pain to the head of his cord nearly makes him yank back and black out. He doesn't have time to wonder what happened, because just as fast the pain transformed to shots pure pleasure, "oh… OooOOOHHH, ahhHHH, nuuuuHHHHH." Wave after wave of pure ecstasy washes over him through his own cord, his processor and from her through the reverberating bondlink. And then, and then... The cord begins articulating. Her hand slides from his lower back around to the front pressing the palm on to the very heated pelvic _tank _containing his molten _code. _Her fingers curl and grip the crotch feeling the _code tank _pumps stutter. "Harder," he moans. And she does. His head rolls back exposing his delectable neck. Squeezing again and he replies with a near animalistic growl of pleasure.

_Oh, so this is what they meant in the books, _she ponders. True the highly sought after glowing cord is what probes and tantalizes and brings the rollicking pleasure internally, but this lower area on the mech was just as sensitive as most organic beings. Because this was the tank area that held the molten liquid of climax-release. This held the code that at one time caused his race to reproduce -with the help of the Well. And here she was now stroking, squeezing and teasing the tank to stir and over flow it's contents into her very needy hot body. "YES!" She arches her shoulders, thrusting her chest up slamming into his. It digs his cord deeper into her wanton port. Her other hand curls around grabbing his aft pressing the first palm tighter onto the pelvic area.

He cried out in pain again- she grabbed the wounded area- and then he shutters at the climax overload which triggers her own sending them both over the edge, blacking them out for a moment. A pleasure filled stasis lock.

_~~~ Mmm, love mate? _He can feel her sending to him gently prodding his processor. He only grins, but she knows he's coming back on line. Some how he had fallen and rolled to his back. So Laroura lays her self across his chest stroking his cheeks softly, _Hey there lover. _

He brings a hand up her naked back and just enjoys the feel of _them. _He feels her touching the tip of his cord and cocks and optic brow at her _Ready to go again, are we?_

Instead she bites her lip and squeaks out a verrrrry apologetic: "I'm sorry?"

Now that does get him to lift his head in curiosity. He looks down to her hands on the relaxed cord. Now that it isn't fully activated, only the head peeks out of the slit. But he sees something that wasn't there last time he checked. Like a delicate golden circlet resting on a femme's forehelm, there is an engraved golden circlet pressed lightly but securely around the head of his cord. Here on Earth one might see it as a elegantly engraved wedding band, but on _his cord's head? _ His optics go wide and then shoots up to his embarrassed sparkmate, "Yo.. You …you did this?"

She grimaces, "Um, not exactly on purpose." She's afraid he is going to be mad. But he touches the head and looks at the engraving. He recognizes the symbols and seeing the finely toothed edge to the ring, he is beginning to understand. The blue optics look back up to the pink ones asking them to explain. "Um, I guess when the Rousan's left Cybertron, there were a few adjustments they made to their changing species?"

"Why do I think I need to see this data pad about your people before anything else happens to me?" He teases her. "Pleasant or not."

She is relieved that he isn't mad, just wary. She continues, "Um, this was a precaution for the femmes. If anyone tried to take the femme forcefully, their body would umm, how should I say this…" He shutters seeing the image of a mech's cord being cinched down tight from the ring to the point of rendering it useless: permanently. Possibly even _severed! _She quickly sends him a pleasant image feeling him pale at the last one, "On the positive side, from now on, my body will only accept you. The iris will not allow access by anyone else." The ring was coded like a keycard or a locking ring. She smirks wickedly, "And if younglings get frisky too soon, the mech could be found easily and forced to uphold his responsibilities of bond hood. So aren't you glad you don't have to face my sire?"

He chuckles and rolls her to her back, "My sire wasn't he one to be afraid of, it was my creator!"

She smirks, "Oh, I have a whole Abby full of them to be wary of."

For a moment, he feels a wave of remorse, "Isn't there just one or two who would be happy to see you bonded?" A tear streaks out and she nods. "Would you like to go back and visit them?"

She sighs, "Maybe some day, but not at this time. I want to get established with you and the Autobots right now." She trails a hands down his chest and lets a single finger tip rest on the pectoral where his Autobot shield rests on is outer armor, "When do I get my shield?"

He takes her finger away and smiles kissing the finger tip, "That, I can't give you. Only Prime and core commanders upon agreement can issue that." Smirking he leans in, "For now, you will just have to settle being my sparkmate."

She lets her finger come up and touch the slit above the spark, "Come to me." Then it slips down a bit lower stroking the banded head again, "I want both this time."

He groans, feeding off her wantonness, taking her mouth hotly with his own, probing, prodding, biting. This time the arousal is hot using tight grips and hungry teeth making them both cry out loudly not caring who or what heard them. Sure enough, the band let him in with no hesitation only greater pleasure this time as it tingled and _sang _in harmony with her own body's song. The sparks reached and grabbed as hungry as the servos and teeth did. Tiny shots of static flew off the larger sparks as they slammed into each other exploding the dark night into fireworks below the snow heavy evergreen.

This time the very tired bots had no choice. In slipping back into two, the smiles soon faded into much need recharge. She made sure their limbs were lightly entwined while he pulled the blanket securely around each other. It was the best recharge either one of them had ever had.

~~ With the dawning day, brought the trailing exploring finger tips again. With it, lit the fire again. So deep into their link, neither one heard the current FIC or white mech's approach until, the explosion from Wheeljack's vocorder. She felt her mate cringe and try to ignore his lab-mate. But it wasn't going to happen. The shock of ice cold snow on a very heated nearly _overloading_ mech just could not be ignored. The furry in Perceptor's optics was nothing compared to the pain in Wheeljack's. Friendship wounded.

"Frag," Perceptor's forehelm dropped to his mate's shoulder as Ironhide pulled the inventor away from the tense and embarrassing situation.

She just rubbed Perceptor's naked back and sends _Okay, so I've seen one of Wheeljack's explosions now. _If Perceptor hadn't felt so awful, he probably would have laughed at that. _Percy, what do you want to do?_

Perceptor lets his body slide all the way down to the ground, disconnecting the intimacy link, yet still letting his body rest along half her length. She turns to look him directly in the optics_. You need to talk to him. _

Perceptor just nods, that was a given. He couldn't hide up here the whole time.He slaps a marked palm to his forehelm, "I have to go to Russia. That's why he came looking for me. I completely forgot. Oh, I'm so slagged." With that, he yanks himself upright and begins putting on his armor. She follows suit and folds up the blanket. He settles everything in his hands and guides her down the mountain side.

At the doorway to the Ark, he hesitates but then punches in his code. The door opens, and the couple enters. She slips her palm into his in support. He squeezes back in acceptance.

"Have you been assigned quarters yet?" He tenderly asks. She just shakes her head. They have reached the doorway to the lab and he strokes her face, _Here's the code to mine. Everything I have is yours. I would suggest you don't touch the weapons until I can train you, alright?" _She nods. _"Everything else is yours. I have nothing to hide from you. Search my quarters all you want. Have a list of questions for me when I get back, alright?"_ Once again she nods. And then, he gives her the most precious kiss she ever felt. Light as dew on a morning blossom. Light as a kiss to a single snowflake. It was almost like she could feel one single atom from his spark kiss hers. She leaned into him for more, but he had to step back knowing he would never let go if he didn't. She takes the belongings from his arms, and heads down the hall to his quarters. She could feel him watch her go until she turns the corner. And then he turned to his friends and spilled his spark. {end flashback}

~~ As Percy brought the story back to the present, Wheeljack's palm slid from his mouth in complete shock. {no Percy didn't tell them EVERTHING} Ironhide couldn't speak either. Perceptor looks to the two silent mechs afraid they are disgusted with him. Still seeing no reaction, he gets up and heads to the cases to double check the contents for the mission. Ironhide clamps a hand down on Perceptor's arm. The scientist turns to the battle hardened and scarred warrior. "Primus has given you a precious gift. Make sure you cherish her forever. I know I do." Perceptor's body relaxes at the supportive words. He turns to Wheeljack who can only nod in agreement.

Ironhide then stands up and turns on his Commander's tone, "You are off duty for the next two days." Perceptor gapes. Ironhide clamps a hand down on the red and black mech, "Prime's orders. Newly bonds are required three days adjustment to the new link and work on their shields. Too many people have fritzed on missions getting used to a second bot in their sparks and processors. Go. I'll send Inferno with Wheeljack. He understands chemicals and reactions and rescues. You, don't step foot into this lab with explosives. Deal?" Perceptor's mouth gapes like a fish out of water until Wheeljack takes one arm and Ironhide the other and plants him outside the doors, "Go. That's an order." And the doors locked behind him.

Slowly striding down the hall, he should be happy. He was actually ORDERED to take personal time ALONE with his mate. But… looking back to the sealed lab doors, his personal life had just gotten him bumped from a mission. His personal life just interfered with his professional life.

Perceptor could feel Laroura singing to herself while exploring his quarters. Stellar studies. She was very excited about a data pad filled with images of astronomical photo graphs from Hubble. Pillars of Creation {thank you Lady Tecuma at } just had her completely enthralled. He closed his optics and just rode her wave of bliss, warmth and wonder.

"Hey, Percy. What are you doing…? Percy? Hey Percy?"

It was Drift's voice calling to him, but Percy didn't want to leave this moment. The feel of the Ninjabot's grip to the arm forced him to the surface. Ever so softly he breathed, "Hey, Drift."

The strange reply made Drift stand before his partner and grasp him by both upper arms, "Perceptor, you don't look so good. I thought you were going to get some sleep."

Percy smirks, "I did."

Drift scoffs, "Where? In a scrap heap? You look exhausted but… what is that aura?" To which, Perceptor blushes. He should have known better than to try keeping this from Drift. The mech that was trained by Wing one of the most intuned bots of the universe. Ever so slowly he brings up his left gloved hand and rests it on Drift's. He waits until the white mech is looking at it before retracting the glove. Drift slowly, deeply inhales, "Rousan. I should have known." Drift looks back up to Perceptor, recognizing that fear: acceptance or rejection? Drift smiles, "I was kidding when I said you would bond so quickly. You didn't have to follow my advice, you know."

Perceptor smiles back still blushing, "Ummm, well things kind of…"

Drift smirks, "You have been hanging out with Wheeljack way too long. His impetuness has rubbed off on calculating, control, organized Perceptor. You're the one with the level processor, certainly not Inspector Gadget." Perceptor chuckles lightly. Drift can see there just one more thing bothering him. "Alright, what else?"

"I got bumped from the mission. Per Prime's orders, newly bonds are forced to take three days adjustment."

Drift knows how much Percy hates being bumped from a mission for something personal. Even if it's for his own good or the good of the mission. "Oh." He simply answers, there really isn't much else he can say. Taking Perceptor's arm, he tugs him down the hall towards the scientist's quarters, "I hope someday to be in your position."

Perceptor shoots a look to him, "YOU?"

Drift flicks a finger at Inferno's quarters, and then another to Ironhide's, "Some mech's get all the luck." Then he leans into his partner, "And some deserve it!" Perceptor blushes again at the compliment.

A few more steps and they are at his quarters. Drift reaches over and taps in Perceptor's code, he isn't surprised his partner knows. The number of times they had to dump each other or equipment off it was just part of having a partner. The door slides open.

There is Laroura sitting on Perceptor's bunk, curled under the blanket they had taken last night watching the images from Hubble projected onto the wall of the alcoved berth. Her head turns at the light from the open door disrupting the projections.

Drift leans against the door jam with a wicked smirk on his face and Percy by the back of his collar. Using his best Prowl impersonation, "Uh, ma'am, I found this roaming the halls alone. Does it belong to you?"

She smirks back to the sneaky assassin and her sheepishly embarrassed mate. Percy sends _Oh no, please DON'T encourage him!_

Laroura crosses her arms over her chest like a mother scowling at her sparkling being brought home by the authorities: "Well! He was supposed to be going to work." Percy scowls at her.

Drift lifts Percy's left hand showing her the mark and letting her know, he knows, "Well seems he got himself marked and therefore declared unfit for duty."

Instantly the joke is over. Laroura clamps her hands over her mouth and the tears start, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Oh Perceptor…" and the sobbing starts.

Perceptor slams his elbow into Drift's gut, "Thanks a lot!" Both mechs slide into the room letting the door close. Percy drops onto the berth and curls his arms around her shoulders pulling her against his soothing spark. She continues her apologies. Perceptor shoots Drift another scowl.

Drift comes to them kneeling and lightly rubbing her arm, "Hey, hey… it's not like that at all. I was just kidding."

She blubbers out, "I'm so sorry. It was just as I feared. I messed up your life and now, and now-"

Perceptor cups her head into his shoulder, "Shh, listen to me. Shhhh, I need you to hear me." But she is really upset. This wasn't just her fear but his too.

The Ninjabot nudges his friend's knee. "Use the bond, Perceptor. That's what it's for. Times like this." Perceptor nods this time in gratitude to his well trained friend.

_Sparkmate, listen to me. I need you to feel me. Prime has orders that newly bonded are to take three days to adjust to each other. I thought I could hide and go on the mission. But well… My friends know me too well._

Her sobbing stops. Drift cocks an optic brow at Perceptor. He grins showing the instruction was working. _So, who knows about us?_

Seeing how she was calmer, he decide to speak out loud, "Drift, Wheeljack and Ironhide. Currently Ironhide is FIC, which means he enforces the rules. He pulled me from active duty for two more days. He decided last night was one." She looks up to him curiously. Perceptor smirks and nudges his Ninjabot friend, "He knew I would tell my partner and since I'm a quick study-"

"-In some things," Drift counters.

"Since I'm the resident GENIUS of the base," he scowls at Drift to counter that one. Drift raises a finger to try countering it, but drops his hand knowing he can't. Perceptor turns back to his mate, "As I was saying, since I learn fast, he said two days. They locked me out of Wheeljack's lab."

Drift chuckles, "They don't want you accidentally spark bonding near the explosives?"

To which everyone chuckles seeing how these two had spontaneously bonded in the first place.

She looks up to him endearingly, "So you're not in trouble?"

He smiles tenderly stoking her face, "No. If anything, we've been given their blessing." He presses his forehelm to hers, "I love you."

She presses back, "I love you too, Perceptor." Forgetting Drift, Perceptor cups her face and instigates a kiss to confirm his vows to her. She reaches up curling her body against his in a provocative way. _I believe Wheeljack's explosion interrupted us earlier?_

Perceptor's hand drops from her cheek to her hip pulling it against his pelvis. He leans over laying her back with a moan.

Drift saw the red mech's silver tongue slip out claiming it's mate possessively. He thumbs to the door, "I think I'll just let myself out. Looks like you have this well in hand, Perceptor." The last words Drift heard from the femme's moan took him awhile to translate from ancient Cybertronian. When he did, whoa, "Percy has a **what **_**where **_?" Who knew the ex-Decepticon could blush for ease dropping.

~~~ This last joining in the comfort of their private quarters, sent them both into a deep and much needed full stasis. Two days intended to learn sparklinks, was actually spent catching up on much needed rest. Nearly one whole day was just plain stasis bodies entwined.

Laroura slowly found her optics coming on line with a warm breath in the crook of her neck, a thigh across her lower back bringing the owner's calf along her opposite thigh. This also cause the rest of the owner's body-front to be pressed snuggly against her side. An arm draped across her shoulder, ran the length of her arm tucked under her head. Her cheek rested on two palms. She didn't want to move from this moment. _Please don't let this be a dream, Primus. _She felt the lips against her neck smile. The breathing was changing from those deep draws of stasis to the ones of just pure snuggling and warmth.

Her optic caught a blinking green light on the berth wall. _I know you're awake, so what does the flashing green light on the wall mean?_

He buries his nose in deeper to her neck, "Mmff, 'noth'n."

"Liar." She teases.

Groggy and if at all possible, he pulls her tighter against his body, nearly completely under it. "Mnm, fine. Nothing important. Personal message. And I'm in no mood for someone asking me to do something for them today. I'm going to be completely selfish today because it's my Primus-given right." He nuzzles her again, "So tell me, what do you want to do once this hiatus is over? What do you want to study?"

To this, she manages to roll onto her back under her his wonderfully warm weight. The sisters had been kind and occasional hugs, but this completely engulfed snuggling was something completely new and wonderful. He could feel her relishing in his affection. Likewise, he fully enjoyed expressing, a rarity for him as well.

Perceptor resigned himself to the position as before only this time draped across her front. She soothes and caresses his helm tucked into her neck and another trailing down his back. "Now that I've helped you with your ultimate experiment," she smirks. The chuckling rumbling from his chest against her own "ribs" gives her a bit of the giggles too. "What is another experiment that has been driving you crazy that you can't solve?"

He is silent in running the thousands of experiments through his processor. Laroura could feel his helm actually hum at the process. She enjoyed the feel of his powerful processor beneath her finger tips. One of the most powerfully sought out geniuses of the universe was laying right here in her arms. It was almost enough to make her cry, when she realized it wasn't her that wanted to cry: It was HIM!

"Percy, what is it?" She begs.

Instead he buries his forehelm to her hidden spark. "Do you know Inferno?"

Continuing her tender caresses, she nods lightly, "Dresses as a fire truck, I believe Wheeljack said. Expertise in rescue and incendiary devices, right?"

Perceptor can't help but smile a bit, she does sound like him, with a bit of Earth-newness. It was just the lightness he needs to the situation. Rising up to his elbows, covers her with his body and using his _send _and light touches, he calls her spark to emerge. He can feel her gasp and cry out, but with his calming s_ends, _get her to relax, he curls his palms around her spark and caresses it. Then ever so lightly, kisses it. She shutters in delight, and with a gentle nudge, helps it tuck back into the protective casing. Then he reaches up and cups her face, "My beloved mate, I don't deserve this." Tears are streaming down his face knowing what his friends have lost and why Firestar clings to Inferno so tightly when they are together.

Laroura cups his face back and reaches deep into his spark while trying to kiss away his pain. She can feel his ache is for his friends. Knowing it must have to do with a mate, she pulls back from the kiss slowly, "You care about your friends deeply. It's just one more piece of you that I love. How can I help you help your friends? Let me help, please?"

He nods and finds the comfort in her words. Taking a deep breath to get centered, "Maybe a fresh processor is just what we need. Wheeljack and I aren't getting anywhere and it has been so many years. They've ached and reached and…"

"Percy, what is it?" Laroura nudges him to stay with the facts.

"There was an accident, well kind of, it well-" she pinches his aft to stay focused "OW!" She glares at him, he scowls but understands. "Fine! Inferno's mate is Firestar."

Laroura's optics go wide, "You mean like Strifer and Moonracer?"

Now it's his turn to be surprised, "Uh, yeah, exactly. Why? You know them?" Laroura blushes. Now he is verrry curious, "Laroura?"

"I actually saw them on my way here. They helped me get passage to this system." She still blushing. Now it's his turn to nudge her into answering. "I stowed away on a cargo ship and ended up in the Lushun System…. And then in a bar." Percy's optics are going very wide and she can feel him tense up. The Lushun System is not a place for an innocent fresh from the Abby femme to be. Easily she could have been captured and made a pleasure slave. She can feel his wave after wave of fear, terror, gratitude and …

"I stumbled into the bar and a couple over energized mechs tried pawing me." Percy's grip was near crushing. "Firestar was coming from the bar with some drinks. She could tell I didn't belong there and I guess the fear was written all over me. She shoved the tray in my hands, scowled at me and then barked at me like I was her little sister. Then yanked me away by my audio." Percy and Laroura both sigh in relief. Laroura giggles, "I was never so glad to be treated like a brat in my life." Percy joins her nervous laugh. "Anyway, I saw their Autobot insignias and we got to talking. All I told them was that I had run into you on Lucia and you had offered me a position if I could ever find you. After I got the fourth degree from Moonracer and she got several swift kicks under the table from Firestar, they contacted Cosmos for me. Why so harsh from Firestar?"

Percy sat up and pushed his back against the berth wall, "A painful lifetime ago we had traitors in our mist. It was a painful time for us all …" He didn't have to tell her anymore, the emotions just exuded out of every pore of his body.

Laroura sits up staring at him with soft eyes, "I like Firestar."

That changed Percy's funk. He smiled back, "Yeah, she's a good femme. Inferno is very luck to have her as a mate."

Laroura's optics go wide, "Oooohhh, that makes sense now! When she said she had a flame waiting for her that burns eternal passion …. It was more real than metaphoric." Perceptor nods. "Alright, what do you want to do for them?"

Perceptor explains the poisoned sparklink situation to Laroura. **{see Infernal Fire} **"I have been trying for years, but I can't figure out how to remove the taint."

Laroura excitedly rolls to her knees, "Hey, lets go work on two things at the same time!" He furrows his brow, "You said you can pass a wealth of information to me with this link, right? And I need to learn to block you out if you feed it too fast? And you want to get started on this, right?"

Perceptor grabs her to his chest, swiftly kisses her and rains his adoration down, "I love you and am so grateful for you coming into my life!" She giggles at his delight.

~~ In nothing flat, they are dressed and in the lab going over his notes. She's a quick study and seeing how she understand the link first hand, is able grasp the concept. Yes, they did spark bond in the lab once, but not for themselves (although that was nice too) but it was to gather informational readings to compare to the notes Percy already had for the damaged couple.

And then a ping is heard on the lab com, "Perrrrrcy, what are you doing in the lab? I thought I said-"

"Ironhide, you said Wheeljack's lab was off limits. You did not say mine was. Besides, I'm getting my new lab assistant set up. It's my lab, my time, my assistant and therefore my right!"

Ironhide chuckles at Perceptor slamming his foot down about his lab. Then the silent pause. "Prime's back. He's ready to see you when you are."

Perceptor turns to Laroura and she nods, "Can he see us right now?"

"Yes. He's waiting in his office. I'll tell him you are on your way?"

"Thank you, Ironhide. Out." Perceptor reaches out to take her hand feeling her nervousness. He smiles, "Hey, it's alright. He's bonded, he'll understand."

Laroura can feel there is something else to Prime's bond, but also feels Perceptor blocking her. He's getting better at that she is.

~~ Perceptor touches the chime on the door to Prime's office. The door slides open and the deep voice smiles to the couple, "Hello Perceptor. Ironhide said you wanted to see me?" Seeing the lemon yellow nervous femme, Optimus stands and holds a hand out to her. "I'm Optimus Prime."

She bows her head in respect to his title instead, "Sir, Prime."

Optimus nods back in acceptance of her respect to his duty, then turns his attention to his lead scientist leading to the introduction, "Perceptor?"

Instead of holding his right hand out, he bites his lip and holds up his ungloved left hand, "Optimus, I would like for you to meet my sparkmate Laroura."

The grin on Optimus' face is in deep warm acceptance and amusement of the couple's nervousness. He motions for them to sit and orders the door to close. After everyone has sat, he motions for the hands to be examined. "I have heard of the Rousan bonded mark, but never actually seen it. These are incredible. Who-"

Perceptor sighs, "It just kind of - happened during out bonding process."

Optimus chuckles lightly, "Spontaneous combustion is normally Wheeljack's specialty." Perceptor groans and the redundant joke. Laroura reaches over and holds her mate's hand a bit nervous. Even Optimus can see this. He drops his tone to tenderness facing the femme, "I received First Aide's interview. You are welcome to stay with your mate as long as you need. It would be good for Perceptor to release some of his research to others. I worry about him being locked in that lab all day."

Perceptor scoffs, "I get out!"

Optimus narrows his gaze to the sniper, "Running missions with Drift is not 'getting out', and you know it."

"You're a fine one to talk," Perceptor mumbles.

Too which Optimus raises an optic brow to Perceptor's brazenness to chastise his superior. Laroura squeezes his hand in fear. With a quick glance to Laroura, Optimus asks, "Do you play any sports?" It's is own chastisement to Perceptor.

"Cybermittion?" She eeks out. (badminton)

Optimus settles back, "Um, been a while for that. I'll have to look into it. I prefer basketball here on Earth." He tosses the jab back to Perceptor. The room falls silent again. Optimus leans in, "What did you want to see me about?"

Perceptor clears his voice and makes an official application, "Sir, I would like to officially seal our bonding into the Autobot records. Once Wheeljack is back to bare witness."

"Anyone else?" Optimus nods becoming official again.

Laroura pipes up, "Inferno. Is Firestar anywhere near by?"

Optimus sadly shakes his head, "Unfortunately not. She has gone on a deep undercover operation. She will not be available for a long time. Do you want to wait for her?"

_What do you think? _She asks.

_I would rather not wait, but I will if you want. _He replies.

_Inferno is half of Firestar, right?_ She can feel his smile.

_Inferno would be more than pleased to represent his mate at our bonding. _Perceptor shakes his head to Prime, "No, let's not wait. As soon as Wheeljack and Inferno are back, I'd like to make an official small ceremony."

Optimus nods, "I will make it so." Then he stands up opening the door, "Enjoy your time. I see you will be back on duty tomorrow morning. Until then, the rest of us will leave you two to get acquainted."

Perceptor asks Optimus carefully, "Optimus… does it get any easier?"

Optimus smiles at the couple asking for his personal advice, "There are days when you will wish you weren't in each others sparks and processors. And then there will be days when you will need to lean on that bond fully because you can't make it alone. And then there will be days you will be cursing me for sending you to your duties. No, you will never regret bonding. I have not."

Percy asks the hardest question, "Even though…."

Optimus answers simply, "Even though." With that he turns them out into the hall and closes the door. Silently, Percy sends to Laroura the end of that comment, _Optimus is widowed. _Laroura clings to Perceptor's hand tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Years pass, Perceptor awakens to the oddest noise. Cocking his optics open, notices that the other half of the berth is still warm, but empty. He hears the noise again recognizing it instantly, but not from this bot. His femme! Launching himself from the berth, not caring his nakedness, darts into the next room.

The sight before him freezes his spark: His beloved mate is on her knees retching into the drain of the wash rack they share with the other scientists on this wing. Wheeljack comes in from the adjoining door. Seeing Perceptor bowed over his mate while she retches again, he instantly coms First Aide to the wash racks.

The last bout subsiding, Percy keeps his arms wrapped around her, drawing her head to the crook of his neck. She's shivering and weak but not frightened. Wheeljack quickly wraps a towel around her. Perceptor strokes her brow, noticing she is shielding him in their link, "Love, what is it?" Still she doesn't answer just leaning into his touch and trying to calm her body down. His panicking is not helping her calm down.

First Aide soon is in the rack swiftly shoving Wheeljack aside. She glances up to the medic first then to her mate. It's like she is trying to soothe the two mechs as much as they are trying to care for her, "It's going to be alright. I just need to rest."

First Aide scans her, "I'm getting some strange spark readings. Has she consumed anything new recently?"

Laroura laughs, "Perceptor, take me back to our quarters. First Aide, it's going to be alright." Ever so carefully, the mech-mate does at bidden followed closely by the medic and couple's best friend. Laying her ever so gently on the berth, First Aide continues his scans. Laroura's optics begin to close. Weakly she reaches for her mate, "Percy, get Woobie."

Curiously he clutches her hand, "Why that old thing?"

She smiles broadly as she drifts into stasis, "We are going to need it for your sparkling." First Aide nods his head in agreement. Moments later, First Aide is welding the cut to Perceptor's naked head where it struck the berth when he passed out.

~~ And this was just the information Perceptor and Wheeljack needed along with First Aide. Of course they confirmed with Ratchet, but this was more of Perceptor's project with Inferno and Firestar. The energy signature of a sparkling, was powerful and enough to neutralize the poison in the sparks. They hoped! Laroura with drew a bottle of Well Water that one of the sisters from the Abby had told her held special powers. Laroura had always suspected it would be the catalyst for conception from other hidden archived records she found. She slipped the Water to Perceptor on their anniversary vacation. And then proceeded over the next few days to nearly drain his _tank _dry of code hoping and praying for lock. Apparently, it worked.

With her own body sparking and taking the readings for their research, it was confirmed this could be the answer for the other couple. But first she had to break the news to her mate that he was a sire. He couldn't be more happy than -well!- bonding! Another scientific discovery! And a cure… and he was going to be a sire. There hadn't been a sire in their ranks since…Optimus, Perceptor sighed heavily.

Laroura felt all of her mate's happiness drain instantly. {Perceptor did not know about Poco and the other human children.} Sitting in their dark quarters silently at the budding Jungle Base, she came in after checking off a supply delivery. The vid-screen was up and just waiting for him to push the activation command, but he just stared at it. Coming around behind him she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "You can't call him if you don't activate it."

Preceptor laid a hand on hers clutching it, "What am I suppose to tell our most beloved leader who lost his mate and sparking in a brutal murder? If anyone, he deserved this, not me. None of us deserve this any more than him."

"Are you worried about how he will take the news?"

Perceptor shakes his head, "No, he will be happy for us, I… just feel so unworthy."

Laroura comes around and slip into his lap pulling his face to hers, "I think Primus would slap your face for rejecting his gift. Who is to say Optimus won't find love again?"

Perceptor shakes his head, "You didn't know them as a couple. Nothing could pry them apart. No molecular bond was stronger than Optimus and Elita."

Laroura turns back to the screen, "So what are you going to do? Hide our sparkling? Wallow in grief? Or tell him and get on with our lives so maybe we can help Inferno?"

Perceptor cocks a optic at her, "You have been hanging around Drift too long."

Laroura smirks, "Oh, I get to tell him! Wanna place bets if I can make him pass out?"

Perceptor smirks, "Let me call Prime first, then we will talk about good old Drift." The conversation went as Perceptor thought with Prime smiling happily for the couple, and reassuring Perceptor he was fine. There was an extra glint in Prime's optic and a hint of smirk that had the scientist feeling Prime was keeping a happy secret of his own from his troops. But the rank of Supreme Leader also gives one that right.

To Laroura's delight, Drift showed up later that day in his feisty and cocky mood. Perceptor lead him to the couple's personal quarters so he could gather the equipment he would need for this next mission. Laroura watched as the two discussed the mission and estimated time they would be gone. Perceptor made one last check to the rifle and extra amo packs. Laroura strode up to Drift and grabbed him by the front of his armor looking him straight in the optics, "You bring him back to me, or don't bother showing your face in any Autobot territory again."

Drift actually looked worried this time, "Ah, yes ma'am."

This time she shoves him back against the wall. Drift glances to Perceptor for help but he himself just watches. "There are greater things at stake these days than you will EVER understand."

Drift tries to push back on her shoulders, but her knee gently pushes him back in the _tank_ region, keeping him pinned to the wall. So he narrows his gaze to her in warning, "Look, you have no idea what we do out there to protect you and the rest of the universe."

This time she puts a palm on the Great Sword's hilt pinning it to the wall too, "Oh yes I do! There are times I am right there with you." Perceptor grimaces revealing sometimes his shield weakens. Drift scowls at his partner. Her other hand takes Drift's chin to face her again, "SO let me make this perfectly clear to you: Perceptor is going on these missions now not to save your aft. Not for the Autobots. Not for the universe. And not for me. He does this for one reason alone." To this, she takes the Ninjabot's hand and lays is right over her spark and offspring. Drift shoots her a confused look and glances back to Perceptor. "Listen with your spark," she tells him ever so softly. Then his optics go wide with his training in meditation. He feels the second life sign. His body completely relaxes and his back slides down the wall to his knees. Laroura kneels with him keeping his hand on her chest and whispers, "Please bring my sparkling's sire home."

Drift's optics just plead and she nods. With a tender hand to her back, he presses his forehead to her spark chamber, "I've never felt a budding sparkling before."

Laroura stokes his helm, "Then I need to step up my search for a mate for you. You need a couple sparklings of your own, sweet Drift."

Lifting his optics to face her she sees a couple of his tears, "Good luck with that. Look how long it took Percy. And that was miracle in itself."

Laroura smiles, "Miracles happen, Drift. Don't give up hope." With that, she rolls back to her peds and stand up straight. She turns to her mate and gives him a warm kiss. "I'll prepare the findings for Firestar. I'll send copies to Ratchet for final confirmation. By the time you get back, we should be ready to proceed. Perceptor smiles and gives her a tender kiss.

Drift, getting himself up, "Are you sure you want to go?"

Perceptor smiles, "Is it any more dangerous traveling the universe with you than sharing a lab with Wheeljack?" He cocks his rifle, "I have a family to protect. I have a reason to go and to come back. Let's get this done. Inferno and Firestar are waiting for their chance too."

Drift shakes his head, "I'm protecting sparklings before they even arrive or are conceived. Who would have thunk!" Then he leans over and kisses Laroura's cheek, "I'll bring him home even if it's in pieces."

She grips his chin firmly, "The spark better be pulsing and in the casing, got it?"

Drift chuckles. Perceptor grabs his partner's arm and away from his mate, "I created a sparkling. I'm NOT A sparkling. Jeepers!" With that, the sneaky assault pair are gone.

~~ Once Laroura was farther along, they broke the new to Inferno and Firestar together at the establishing Jungle Base. The rescue couple looked like they might need to be rescued. They clutched hands tightly while Firestar cringes, "Perceptor, I don't think I can go through that loss again."

Perceptor smiles patting their hands, "I talked with Ratchet. Ember only had a half code lock. Only one of you took the water, right?" They nodded. He smiles, "That was the problem. You both need to take it in order to activate both halves of the code and ensure a lock. Now, who wants to try again?"

Inferno smirks Firestar, "So three days under orders to constantly interface and bond for the hopes of a sparklock and conception?" He leans in to his beloved with a warm sneer, "Sounds like pure Pit." He seductively wraps an arm around his femme drawing her into a kisses that threatens to conceive right there while holding a hand out for the bottle. Laroura laughs handing him one, "There's two more sets in your quarters, just to be sure." Inferno breaks the kiss for a moment and winks to Perceptor, "I'm really glad you got bonded Percy," With that, the fire truck lifts his beloved into his arms carrying her two doors down and locking the door tightly.

Perceptor smiles, "They're going to need more Energon if he's to keep up his stamina."

Laroura smiles, "Already done. Now we just wait." He cuddles her close. Chromia had arrived at Firestar's request while the couple was locked away. When they emerged with smiles that couldn't be wiped off even in a smelters pot, Firestar held tightly to Inferno and Chromia. The first thing Inferno noticed is when he slipped away to answer an incoming message from First Aide, he could still feel Firestar. Their sparklink had been healed. Sure enough, Perceptor and Laroura turned back around and smiled, "Start picking out names."

Inferno strokes his mate's face, "Smudge." Firestar can only nod happily.

Chromia looks to the science couple, "And you?"

Laroura smirks, "Autoclave and Mercy." The tool slips from Perceptor's hand to the floor. She giggles and turns to him, "Uh, yeah, it split yesterday." Perceptor leans back grasping the counter for support.

Inferno turns to Firestar, "You might want to pick a name too, just in case."

"Cinder?" Firestar asks.

Chromia giggles, "Knowing you two petro-bunnies, find a third."

Perceptor finally coming around asks Chromia, "Well now that we know, maybe you should start picking some names." Firestar shoots Perceptor a warning look shaking her head. But it was too late. His face falls flat seeing the pain shoot across Chromia's face instantly, "Chromia, I'm sorry. I forgot for a moment, I didn't mean…"

Still pained, but knowing he didn't mean it intentionally, she tries to ease him, "Don't worry about it." She turns back to the couple, "Look, I need to get back before Prowl glitches a new wing. I'm very happy for you and send me pictures and updates." With that, she hugs Inferno. She clings to Firestar happily choking on her tears, "I wish Elita was here right now. She would be so exited for you."

Firestar nods, "I know. Now all we have to do is get that damned plate off Powerglide and shove him into Moonracer's spark."

Chromia nods, "Now that would take a miracle."

Maybe one more… we have to have Autoclave and Mercy arrive. Maybe Smudge too. Or should it be Cinder? Or both? What do you think?


	4. Uncle Drift and Godsire Magnus?

**Perceived 4~~** Final for this story. The twins will arrive soon, Uncle Drift, but not before there are complications. Where would be the fun if there wasn't? Hello Topspin.

Warning: conservation within reason with out aggression, okay?

/closed com/ _sparklink communication_

And yes, I know I have screwed up my own Time and Story line by bonding Perceptor and yet he shows up in Red Star. Oi! But once again, this started as a one shot that blew up like Wheeljack's lab and I had to ask for help with Drift. If I have done Drift wrong, bonk me. I don't know if he had a ship, but he does in my universe. And if you think I own Hasbro or they gave me permission, a bag of jellybeans are smarter than you, heh.

So there.. On with the show.

Autobot Jungle Base: Perceptor's Quarters, in his off hours:

Prowl was the FIC seeing over the building of Jungle Base. It was taking a bit longer with the humidity issues and trying to ease the Tree Huggers Society that they weren't tearing down the forest. It took a lot of careful negotiations to get the concerned folks to realize this was going to be a science and research station, yet still a military base. And when they thought they were done, another group would pop up with a "protest" or spot "inspection." How the heck does Prime deal with bureaucracy?

Perceptor rubbed his brow in frustration. Most of the humans he dealt with were scientists and they knew exactly where he stood in his research "do(ing) no harm". But some of these people they were dealing with these days were no scientists. Political and physical terrorist, more like. A couple times he would share a com'd smirk with Prowl while the irrational humans went on their tirade.

/So Ninjabot, I can think of six ways to silence him and pin it on the 'Cons./

/No contest, Sniper. I've got eight. And no one will know how he got home wearing army ants for underwear./

And so the silent game com'd back and forth. Perceptor had to give it to Prowl, he was the master of stoic expressions. Maybe it helped that Percy was there to talk to. Perceptor had no real reason _to _be there, he wasn't a high ranking officer (so he would still be free to do his away-missions with Drift). But Prowl was looking weary at the constant accusations, and therefore as a scientist, stepped to the FIC's side as an advisor, or so the humans thought. In reality, he was there trying to keep a friend's sanity. It was getting grueling and stupid. The accusations were now argued directly at him making it harder and harder for him to keep his sniper side under control.

A warm arm curled around Perceptor's shoulder breaking him from his frustrated playback of the week. His own personal solace lay in his berth each night. The rest of the heated body dragged itself across his torso draping a leg on either side of his hips tucking it's cheek against his chest. He angled his neck down to catch his wonderful mate's drowsy pink optics. The little ones incubating in her chest were growing steadily larger and healthier. He knew this position could not be comfortable for his mate and that she only did it to help him. So he shifted them to his side and tucked her close, caressing her hip and bulging side.

Her voice is groggy snuggling into his embrace, draping a loose arm around his waist, "You aren't recharging."

He nuzzles her, "Neither are you if you are talking to me."

"Trade you places." And he can feel one of the little ones wiggle thumping against both her sire and creator's chests from her pod.

Perceptor chuckles, "Really? Didn't know that was an option." He sighs with relief, "Oh good, because I could sure use some time with the little ones and you have much more patience and can hold Prowl's hand through tomorrow's negotiations. I've got at least six experiments to finish this week as well."

Just for that crack, she pinches his delicate naked aft with her sharp femme servo "nails". He yelps like a tecnopup. Before he can retort further he can hear the code on his door being hacked. Swiftly he goes from sweet mate to over protective warrior by shoving Laroura roughly against the berth wall. He reaches up and yanks his rifle off the wall above the alcove and plants himself back down with his back to her chest hiding her. He brings the weapon on line and it is dead center targeted to the door ready for the intruder.

The door begins to part but a white palm shoves it the rest of the way into it's retracted housing, "Percy! Get up! NOW!" And the rest of the white mech blocks the door searching the hall with his extended weapon at the ready.

Perceptor drops the weapon with a relieved sigh, "Jeeze Drift! Scared the scrap out of me."

Drift shoots a not so friendly gaze to his partner, "Good! It was supposed to. Get dressed. You, me and Laroura are bugging out. NOW!"

Perceptor knows better than to argue with that tone from his partner. Instead, jumps off swiftly snapping on his heavy armor. Laroura follows his actions _sending _her confusion. Perceptor tries to _send _back his support but his own wariness is felt as well. "Drift, what is going on?"

Seeing the hall way is clear, Drift comes in and starts grabbing the rest of Percy's weapons, "Come on Percy! open the subspace. We don't have time to screw around." The red mech does as ordered, and Drift shoves the weapons in just as the mates get the last couple pieces of armor snapped on. Drift grabs Percy's arm to drag him out the door, but Percy yanks back. "Drift, what is it?"

Drift locks his optics on Perceptor so there is no miss understanding, "They're back."

Perceptor scowls, "Who? We have so many enemies Drift."

"_**Him." **_Drift is forceful. Still Percy isn't getting it. /Mindwipe. And they are headed here. I intercepted a communiqué./ He tips his helm towards the lemon yellow pregnant femme, /And he knows./

"Frag." Perceptor sighs out loud. Then yanks his head up bringing his weapon to the ready, "How long?"

Drift shakes his head, "I've been trying to reach you for an hour. We don't have time for this, Perceptor! We have to go NOW!"

"Prowl-"

"He knows. He told me to extract you."

"Firestar-"

And the red rescue couple are at the doorway, "Drift! What's going on?" Inferno is panting with his own weapon drawn and his mate matching his moves.

/Don't tell her. Let's just go./ Perceptor narrows his gaze to Drift. "I need to get one message out to Ratchet. Take them. I'll meet you in the hangar. GO!"

Laroura sees that look in his eyes. One that says, **Do not cross this sniper.** She kisses his cheek swiftly and turns to Drift, "Show me the way."

Drift nods and with his Great Sword leading the way and Inferno turning to cover their retreat, they hastily make their way down the hallway.

Perceptor goes to his computer and sends a message to Ocean City. He knows he doesn't have time to make all the switches to secured channels for a one-on-one helm call. Especially with so many repairs and incomplete issues Jungle City has had with their own communications station. So he sends a text straight to Ocean City communications station: Ratchet: Arnold Ciao. Smudge too. Bye.  Ratchet would be able to translate it and pass the message along to Prime as he saw fit. And then the explosions began.

Perceptor races down the hall way as fast as he could. And there he saw them:

Like rabid drones here they came. Short versions of Mindwipe, the arrogant bastard. Six had already infiltrated the base. Prowl was going to be pissed at further repairs and compromised defenses. Using what he had on him, Percy hit a couple barrels of volatile and nasty smelling solvents they had confiscated from eco-terrorists. It goes up in flames and putrid smoke One drone staggered through the wall of flames. To his shock, it turned to ashes near instantly. But the scientist didn't wait around to inspect it. That would have to be left for the others.

His mate was calling through their bond. He had to get moving. One thing he had learned over the last few incubation weeks, do not defy a pregnant mate. The result was nearly as ugly as mini-Mindwipes.

Around the next corner, the hangar doors parted at his code. Drift's shuttle was already hovering with the door still open. Perceptor was used to leaping to it en route, so he did again and before the door completely closed barked, "GO!" Drift did.

Within seconds Drift's little craft _Speck _was off the planet. Drift took a single orbit around the planet and sent his own coded message to Prime as to the location of the Mindwipe's transport. And then _Speck _shot light speed out of there.

~~ Once Drift has his ship settled for the long haul, Perceptor brings Inferno to the cockpit. It was a tight fit really only meant for two, but this had to be kept from the incubating creators. Inferno looks between the two partners confused, "Alright, what is going on?"

Drift looks to Perceptor to tell the other bonded mech. Perceptor hold his hands out, "Drift, you've got more information than I."

Drift has to concede at that, "I was in the Lushun System getting, um… information." They both let the fib slide, and he continues, "I overheard someone say the name Mindwipe." He glances to Perceptor stiffening, "Yeah, I know. After what you had told me, I decide to keep my audios tuned in a little closer. So I heard this so called Morgan claim he was thrilled by their little human spies who had encroached on the Autobot territory known as Jungle Base and surprise-surprise, you were stationed there. It took these three good for nothing goons a half an hour to figure out the scientist, the sniper and now negotiator were the same 'bot. Then mentioned how much they would love to see harm come to you and how much Mindwipe would pay…" Drift settles back and crosses his arms, "And if anyone hurts you, you know I'm going to hurt them." Then he leans in with a scowl, "And then they brought up the sparklings." Drift sucks in a sharp hiss at that, and then a tisk-tisk, "Oh no, they crossed the final line there when they decided to hurt my nieces!" Drift looks up to Inferno, "I already know Mindwipe has a price on your mate's damaged sparkbond."

Inferno smirks, "Well thanks to Perceptor here, that is no longer damaged."

Drift smiles broadly, "Oh bond-counselor now too?"

Perceptor laughs, "No, nothing like that. Conception healed the wound."

Drift's optics are wide, "Really? So I get to be another uncle?" He looks to Inferno expectantly.

Inferno laughs, "I was going to give that right to First Aide, seeing how Perceptor is going to be busy as sire himself."

Drift shrugs not too offended, "Eh, at least I still get to spoil his rotten."

Perceptor leans in and thumps Drift over the spark, "Not unless you tell me where we are going, you lug!"

Now that does stop Drift for a moment. Perceptor cocks his head to the side, "Drift, you are scarring me. What is going on?"

Drift raises his hand in protection, "Please, unless you two can come up with something better, I'm flying by my aft-plates here. I zipped in on fumes to save your lives. The only place I can think of is the refugee camp. They know about sparklings. They know Firestar, therefore you and Inferno will be safe."

Inferno now tips his head curiously, "Do you know where it is?" Drift shakes his head. Inferno leans in, "But you know who does."

Perceptor growls, "Oh frag! Are you seriously taking us to Cybertron?"

Drift peeks through his fingers, "Technically, it's Moonbase One." Inferno and Perceptor sink back into their chairs and against the wall. "Have you mechs got any better ideas?"

Inferno rolls his head towards Percy, "You know, we could hook up with the Wreckers and keep family safe at the camp."

Percy rolls his head to the side, "It's a huge risk. If anyone catches or tags us going back and forth the whole colony could be put in jeopardy?"

Inferno asks again, "Have you got a better idea?"

Percy sighs, "With Mindwipe and who ever these Morgans are? No."

Inferno finishes the conversation, "I heard Skyfire is back. Lets talk to him and Ultra Magnus." Perceptor concedes to that. Inferno chucks a thumb to the back, "What do we tell them?"

Perceptor rubs his face with is weary palms, "With all the sniper missions I've done since bonding, I've never had to hold the shield this hard for this long. I'm tired."

Inferno chuckles, "The one time I actually wished for the damaged link." They both chuckle knowing the barrage of pinging they are each getting from their sparklinks.

Drift chuckles again striking a lone finger out, "And THAT is just why this mech isn't getting bonded."

Inferno sneers a wicked look over to Perceptor. He knows how hard Laroura and Firestar have been trying to find a femme for Drift. Percy knows that smirk and braces himself for the personal revelation, "Oh but Drift, the interfacing is _**ten times better. **_Think about it. A combined overload while completely immersed within your femme's spark? You experience her overload as well as your own. You know _exactly _what you are doing to her and feel it. And she can pleasure you even more knowing your hot spots." With that, he lets his face change to an expression of feeling his mate's erotic send. "In fact, think I'll go try that right now."

Drift jumps up, "You _will NOT _interface in my ship."

Inferno opens the door and starts to step out, "Trust me, do not deny a pregnant mate her overload. It isn't pretty." He disappears. Drift starts to launch but Perceptor catches his arm unable to hold back his laughter. Drift turns to him in warning.

"Inferno won't. Firestar won't let him. She's too proper for that." Percy pats his friend's arm. Drift settles down. Perceptor sits on the arm of the guest seat and lays his arm on Drift's shoulder. "I didn't get a chance to thank you."

Drift snorts, "We aren't safe yet." Then turns his cocky charm on again, "Besides, if anyone is gonna kill you, it's gonna be your partner." What could he say to that? So he just pats his shoulder. "Go check on my nieces, that's an order."

Perceptor stands up, "Aye, captain." Drift snarls at the retort.

~~~~~~ Arrival at Moonbase One was tense but welcomed. Ultra Magnus strode swiftly to the hangar just as _Speck_ came to rest. Stress was evident on his face by the unexpected arrival of _Speck._ The passenger door opens and Inferno leaps out. Grasping Firestar by the hips gently, helps her down. Perceptor exits next and helps his expecting mate as well. Shortly after finishing his shut down procedures, Drift leaps out too. They all salute the General. He salutes them back.

Ultra Magnus looks over the group but Firestar's very happy face he locks onto. She can't contain herself any longer and rushes to him without permission and wraps her arms around his waist in warm embrace. Not sure how to react, he pats her back and looks to Inferno confused. When the couple had last departed, it was in separate directions. That hurt Magnus deeply. He respected both of them and their bond even more. They had served the Autobot army in two speared divisions for far long that they should have to. He only told Prime his muse: but he had hoped the pain of their miscarriage would at least make Firestar and Inferno serve side by side again. The horror and cost of separated mates still rested upstairs in Prime's reserved quarters: Elita One's casket containing his two loves: mate and unborn-sparkling. Magnus' hand grips the young femme medic a little tighter: the gleam of pride in Ratchet's eye.

Inferno beams, "I think she missed you sir."

"Mn." Is all the general grunts back, biting his tongue on the lashing he would really like to give Inferno and Firestar for leaving him sad for them.

Firestar giggles and he looks down, "Ultra Magnus, would you be a godsire for us?" The shocked expression on his faceplates darts between her and her mate. Okay, that was unexpected. She giggles again and reaches a hand out to Inferno who steps forward. Releasing Magnus, she latches back onto Inferno pressing her mate's hand to their sparkling, "We did it."

Inferno can see the older mech's concern for the beloved-couple, "Sir, we have a complete code lock this time. And," he chokes in emotion, "A healed bond."

To this, Ultra Magnus cups a palm around each of their cheeks and lets his emotions show, "Thank Primus. You two really deserve this." A smile beams forth, then lightly bops them both on the back of the helms, "I know you two didn't fly with him," flicking a finger to Drift, "in that," to _Speck, _"to ask for my blessing." He steps back and crosses his arms over his massive chest and looks directly to Perceptor who's hand is entwined with a yellow oddly shaped femme. The General tone is back, "Out with it Perceptor. What's going on?"

Inferno's arms are tight around Firestar knowing all of Moonbase One needs to hear this. "Mindwipe has targeted my expecting mate and Firestar."

Magnus' optics go wide at the massive outpouring of staggering information, "Whoa! Back that up and say that again. Slowly. Because I know I didn't hear that right." Drift sniggers. Magnus only cocks an optic to him, "You! Be quiet!"

Perceptor smiles and steps forward, "General Ultra Magnus, I would like for you to meet my mate Laroura, a Rousan, who currently is incubating our twin femmes Autoclave and Mercy."

Laroura holds her hand out respectfully, "Hello, Sir. I have heard many respectful and honorable things about you. I am honored to be at your base."

Magnus shakes her hand tenderly and smiles, "I'm terrible sorry that I can not say the same, my dear. Forgive me while I pummel your mate." He glowers at Perceptor who cringes, but Laroura giggles lightly. Magnus smirks back to the femme, "Twins, eh? Of the sniper and the scientist? You've got your hands full there. You have my humble apologies for what you will endure." He winks at her. She giggles again. Perceptor gapes. Drift snorts again. Magnus rotates his head to the white mech's direction, "I thought I told you to be quiet."

Inferno turns to Perceptor, "Plan B."

Perceptor points to Firestar, "You'll never make it out alive."

Magnus scowls at them both for the private conversation but then narrows back to topic, "And who is back?"

Inferno pipes up, "The bastard that kidnapped our femmes, Mindwipe." His arms tighten around ever so slightly trembling Firestar.

Magnus cocks an optic brow at the vicious words from the normally nice rescue bot. "Indeed? Well, it's good you came to see me. I think I know just the place to keep you all safe."

Drift cocks finger, "Told ya!"

Magnus rolls his optics, "Get off my base!" Then turns fully with a direct order, "Go back to the Lushun System and make it look like you never pulled them out of Earth."

Drift reads the respect and compliment between the hard gruff scowling tone, "Yes sir. Any one you want me to place bets on while I'm there?"

Magnus smirks, "Yeah, put another hundred on Prime cleaving Megatron's head in two." Drift snorts in amusement. "And two fifty on him crushing the spark with his bare hand."

The hangar goes silent.

Drift swallows hard and meekly responds, "Yes sir." He glances to Perceptor once more trying to be funny, but the seriousness leaks through, "Sure you don't want to name one of them after me?" Laroura rushes to him and hugs him tightly burying her face into his chest. He lowers his face to her helm top nearly choking on his words, "Hey, don't cry. I'm not worth it." She shakes her head. He lift her chin and smiles even though his own tears are brimming, "Look, before he met you he was an insufferable bore. Everything had to be perfect. Jeepers, some times I wondered if he would ever make the shot!" Stroking her cheek warmly, "But ever since he bonded, he's been tolerable. You have been the perfection in his life." He lowers to one knee and touches the bulging armor and speaks to the little ones underneath, "Hey there you two little femmes. It's Uncle Drift. You listen to your creator and she will bring you joy. Listen to your sire, too. He maybe a bit detailed, but trust me, you will never lack for what is most important. His love." With that, he kisses the armor keeping them safe. He rises up and presses his lips to Laroura's forehelm, "Keep him safe. Shoot him in the aft with his own pistol if you have to." With that, he steps back. Perceptor has put a hand over his mouth to hide his own sob that wants to erupt. Once more, the white warrior faces the General, "I'll be in touch."

Ultra Magnus hadn't fully trusted Drift before, but this soft moment by the vicious Decepticon turned devoted Autobot's tenderness to his partner & mate moved him emensly. Softly Magnus responds, "You better."

Drift gives him just a curt nod and then the same nod to Inferno and Firestar still wrapped in each other's arms. With a twist of Ninja grace, disappears into his _Speck. _The engines begin to warm, Magnus puts a gentle hand to the yellow femme's shoulder and turns her away from the jet wash. Inferno has done the same for Firestar, but Perceptor stands guard watching his partner depart.

Ultra Magnus breaks the moment with a soft order, "Gentlemechs, we need to talk. Let's go."

~~ The group heads up to the secured and comfortable room he could think of, Prime's quarters. The casket is still covered in the silk bearing the regal seal of the Primes. Magnus shakes his head to Firestar not wanting her to reveal what it covers to the others. Instead, he takes a seat on the berth, and has the others sit on the couch and comfortable chairs. The general begins after the door is secured, "You're sure they are back?"

Perceptor nods, "I trust Drifts' intel with my life." He motions to Laroura, "And theirs." Magnus nods. "Besides, I've been sitting in on Prowl's attempted negotiations with the concerned citizens of Earth." Inferno snorts in disgust to the polite way Perceptor is retelling the situation. "Something isn't right. The building project is taking too long. And there have been too many a_ccidents. _And finally, while they were boarding, at least six mini-Mindwipes were firing a blazing path towards my quarters. Yeah, I think they are back."

Ultra Magnus asks the most nagging question, "Why?"

Inferno clutches Firestar's hand, "Does it really matter what the sadistic creep wants? I don't care!"

Ultra Magnus smiles ruefully at the bond-mech's protection skipping through all major issues, "Inferno, I understand. But here's what you need to understand, motivation."

Perceptor thrusts a finger to the floor, "Evil scientist."

Laroura fumbles with her own hands, "Is he even Cybertronian?" Everyone turns to her in shock of a question they haven't formally asked. She shrugs, "I'm just saying, what kind of being experiments on his own people with something so sacred? Bond and sparklings, is there anything more scared?" Something pings in the back of Perceptor's processor about that. {Who knew how right she would be years later: Red Star.}

Inferno pipes up, "Back to my point, does it really matter?" He lays a very protective palm over his son. "I have the two most precious gifts of Primus beneath my hand, and I don't give a scrapping retro-rat's nightware who or what threatens them." His ladder winglets twitch in anger. "I send them all to Pit with my bare hands and blaster!" Firestar can see he is nearly ready to glitch another winglet. She tries to sooth through their healed bond. Instead he roughly pulls her against his chest and clutches her tightly so their throbbing sparks pound against their casings, "Don't argue with me beloved, you are going to the refugee camp."

Perceptor turns to his gaping mate pleading, "Please, go with her."

The silence is heavy in the room. Magnus sees that look in both the bond-mech's faces. Violently Magnus shakes his head in warning to what they are thinking. Inferno and Perceptor nod that they should do it. Magnus mouths his protest against their plan.

With his mate still clutched tightly to his chest, Inferno speaks up, "General, I request a formal transfer to the Wreckers Division." Firestar gasps in horror.

Perceptor pipes up, "I too."

Firestar yanks back from Inferno's chest, but he manages to keep his hands latched around her waist not letting her get away. So she pummels his chest with her furious fist, "No! No, no, no! Inferno, pleeeeease noooooo…" Her anger turns to a wail and he cups her face to his shoulder and neck. Her wail, now muffled against his neck, rends Magnus' own spark nearly in four for the two couples.

For Laroura who has not been separated from Perceptor for more than a couple weeks at a time, stares in horror at her mate. "What did you just do?"

Magnus stands up and points a finger at each mech shakily, "I am not speaking to either one of you until you come to an agreement with your mates." He looks directly into Inferno's optics and points to the silk covered box, "I will not sign an order that separates mates without both parties being in full agreement. **That," **he thrusts again to the casket of Optimus' mate, "will not burden my spark." His voice chokes with endearment, "Expecially, not you, Son." Inferno drops his helm to his mates' weeping shoulder understanding the separation with her hurts more people than just Firestar and Smudge. Magnus lays a tender hand on Inferno's head. "I've fought too hard to clear up past mistakes." Then he lays one on Perceptor, "I would be honored to have you join us, but I want you to think about this long an hard. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need. We will protect you and the little ones. Come, you need a private place to talk." With that he heads for the door. Laroura stands up with Perceptor directly at her side leaving the rescue couple to hash things out alone in Prime's personal quarters.

Magnus has them almost all the way down the corridor, when Perceptor staggers, bumping into the wall. The red and black mech turns to Laroura wavering, "What was that?" She sniggers. Magnus stops and turns to them. Perceptor is holding onto the wall with one palm, looking dazed. Another wave of waffing pain hits him, and he moans clutching his chest feeling it like a pulse blast through their bond, "Laroura?" The tone comes out in warning.

She looks sheepish, "Um, you know that gold band you wear?" His optics narrow knowing his isn't going to like what is next, "I think it kind of works like a receiver." Another pulse hits him a bit harder, making his back slump against the wall. Laroura soothes her chest. Magnus watches the interchange in mild curiosity.

Perceptor clutches his chest, "Why do I feel like I need a medic?"

She leans in to him and cups his helm pressing her forehead to his, "Time to meet your daughters." Another pulse slams him and he sinks to the floor. Magnus' optics go wide, seeing the tough sniper and very smart scientist in a puddle of confusion and pain on the floor. Laroura giggles up to the commander, "Have you got a medic?"

Magnus smirks understanding the situation better, "Yeah, but who should I help? The delivering mother or the slumped sire?" She points to Perceptor. Magnus hoists Perceptor over his shoulder like a bag of scrap and holds his elbow out to her. Hooking her arm through, Magnus winks, "So, tell me some more about the Rousan race? What other tricks do you have up your sleeve?" Perceptor moans in pain.

~~ Entering the med bay, Topspin is there patching up Roadbuster's ankle. Both of them look up curiously to their commander with a stunning yet oddly shaped yellow femme on his elbow and red & black Perceptor slung over his shoulder moaning in pain.

Magnus beams a smile to Topspin, "I have a gift for you."

Topspin smirks to Laroura in his most charming manner, "Oh well hello there, Beautiful. You know, a femme who can bring a sniper to his knees in one shot will always have my utmost devotion."

Laroura and Magnus laugh heartily while Perceptor snarls. Magnus carefully sets Perceptor into a chair reserved for guests watching over an injured comrade. Laroura he helps up to the empty gurney. Topspin comes over and takes her left hand delicately in his. As he leans in to kiss it in a most leading way, he sees the mark on her hand (reading the inscription quickly) at the same time as Preceptor's completely coherent protective roar comes out, "**Don't touch my bondmate!"**

Topspin drops her hand instantly and steps back, slamming into Roadbuster. Everyone but Perceptor and Topspin are chuckling. Perceptor starts to lunge, but is slammed back into the chair by another waff of pain and moans clutching his chest. He snarls to his mate, "What else aren't you telling me, Rousan!"

She turns back to him with her most innocent smile while soothing her bulging chest, "Darling, remember I'm only half Rousan and don't know everything that will effect us."

Magnus leans back against the wall with a smug look on his face. Perceptor is acting just like the human females in delivery. Grouchy, highly tempermental, in great pain and angry. Laroura on the other hand is cool as a cucumber and quite pleased with the situation. She strokes her chest lovingly with soothing words to the bulge.

Topspin looks between Magnus and Laroura, "Before I get a single narrow beam shot through my helm, would somebody please tell me what the frag is going on?"

Magnus laughs again, "Interesting choice of words." Perceptor groans.

Laroura smiles rather smugly to Perceptor, "Oh darling, you have to admit, that part was fun."

He glowers at her again, "You try crouching in a minefield for four orns with a cramped pelvic plate and ceased _tank pump, _after three straight days of interfacing."

Topspin flushes at the information he really didn't need to hear. Roadbuster whistles in amazement. Magnus hides his snicker behind his palm. Laroura cocks an optic at her mate, "Trade you for the constant morning purging, expanding chest plates, kicks to the spark chamber, massive pheraomone fluxes, heat flashes-"

Perceptor raises a hand, "-I give."

She smiles and holds a hand out to him, "Good. Now come sit with me and open your sparklink to me so you can feel this side and let me take some of the pain from you." Topspin gapes to Magnus again, "Did she just say what I think she did?"

Magnus nods, "Get your scanner and prepare for delivery. Roadbuster, I need you to stand guard outside the med bay. Unfriendlies have targeted the sparklings." Roadbuster nods swiftly and pulls his weapon from subspace, leaping down. It is charged and at the ready before he exit's the room closing the door. Magnus pulls his own short range pistol guarding the room from the inside. Perceptor sighs at the protection his friends are giving his family. Laroura waves out her own comfort to her hurting mate.

Perceptor reaches out to cup his mates' face, "Should we call Firestar?"

Laroura shakes her head, "She needs to hash this out with Inferno first. I'll deal with you later." He knows better than to argue and just leans into this moment.

Topspin comes over with his scanner and beams broadly, "Twins!" The parents nod. Giving the scanner time to adjust to the next set of readings he looks up to Perceptor who is focused on his mate, "You know I would never make a move on another mech's femme, right?"

Preceptor smiles, "I know, Topspin. Just do me a favor, make sure everything goes well." They both had grieved beside Firestar and Inferno for the loss of Ember. Nothing the scientist and medic had tried was able to save the half formed sparkling.

Topspins touches each shoulder, "I'll do everything I can. Now, get that heavy armor off." Perceptor helps Laroura remove her chest armor. She flicks a finger at Perceptor indicating his should remove his as well. Curious, but doesn't argue, does so. Magnus carefully sets the armor off to the side giving Topspin all the room he needs.

Laroura's chest is ready to burst. The port slit is at it's fullest dialation. Perceptor's optics gape. He had never seen it that wide before. And another wave hits him. Topspin nods to Magnus to help him. Magnus comes behind Preceptor with one larger one palm to his back keeping him upright. Topspin supports Laroura in like fashion.

She gasps, "Percy, get your hands up, here she comes!" And an other wave hits. But with their bondlink wide open, both of them gasp in combination of pain/ awe/ release. The first little sparkling slips out of the leaking port slit into her waiting sire's black palms supported by his mate's. She wriggles and shutters in the cold room with a whimpering cry. Topspin nods to Magnus who adjust, setting the pistol down to put another palm to Laroura's back (holding both mates up) while Topspin gets a couple small sterile heated blankets and cleaning rags.

The sparkling begins to cry fully. "Do you have her?" Laroura asks. Percy just nods and clutches the crying slimy metallic sparkling to his chest. Bowing his head over her he kisses and soothes her. As soon as Topspin makes it back, Percy cries out in pain arching his back pressing his daughter tighter and Laroura lunges forward with the powerful contraction.

Percy moans, "It's not right. Something isn't right."

Topspin nods to Magnus, who lifts Percy and the sparking from the gurney to the waiting chair, while the medic lays the femme back. Percy reaches out through their bond trying to help with his training and the current open link. He makes a shsing noise to comfort both sparkling and mate. It seems to help them both even though everyone is trembling in the bond.

Topspin checks his scanner very carefully, "It's been a long, long time since I've delivered anything."

Percy yanks his head up, "Anything? What does THAT mean?"

Magnus stands between Percy and nervous Topspin, "A few extractions ago, we ended up with a sparkling's cybercat. It had kittens. Cute little things, too."

Percy groans, "You aren't helping, Magnus."

Topspin decides to ignore the sire and focus on the birthing creator. "It looks like the second one is sideways. We need to adjust her." He glances back to Percy, "I know you have medical training but are also feeling her pain. What do you want to do? If you feel her contraction while in there…"

Percy cringes with the next painful contraction and Laroura moans out, "Do it Topspin. Save our daughter."

Topspin nods and begins his work. He hovers his hands beside the femme's port nervous. He knows only her mate should be allowed to touch her in this area. He's never actually worked with a femme's private area, well medically anyways. Sure he head the training way back but… this was going to be his first live sparkling delivery. His hands begin to shake. "I'm sorry, Laroura."

She weakly smiles, "It's okay Topspin. You get to deliver a healthy sparkling, how does that feel?" He smiles back at her encouragement. As his hands get closer, he is shocked by her highly charged self defense Rousan programming.

Yanking his numb hands back he cries out, "Oh scrap! What the Pit was _THAT!"_

Laroura arches up in pure agony in the next hard contraction, "Ahhhhh! Percy! Save her!"

Pushing through his own walls of fear and pain, he launches from the chair shoving his first born into Magnus's hands. Magnus stares down at the precious gift of life in his huge servos. Every so reverently, he looks to Topspin. But Topspin has a glazed look of shock and complete failure on his face with his hands hanging limp at the wristss. They both look over to the couple.

Topspin softly prays, "Please dear Primus, save them. Please no death today. Grant us another life… please… please." Magnus curls the first born femme to his chest and breathes his warm breath over her and letting her feel his great powerful spark beat.

Percy is now at his mate's side soothing his warm palms over the bulge and using his own personal scanners to find his daughter and figure out what to do. Laroura is now whimpering. The pain has finally reached her plus her encased-daughter's fear. Pressing his palms down he softly begins singing a song he heard Elita humming one rare day at Rock Bottom, before he knew about her sparkling:

_Rest my little star-ling I feel your beating spark_

_Hush now darling ,we are not far apart._

_Oh my little gift, you are a perfect fit._

_Do not worry our love will not split_

_For precious darling dear you share our mark._

_You will never know fully, How you fill us completely. _

_For we are your yesterday, and you are our tomorrow_

_Do not let your spark furrow or sorrow_

_For you will see tomorrow , Sweetspark_

_Oh precious dear, do you know how long we prayed_

_For we can barely wait until your hatching day._

_Your sire and your creator long to show you the stars_

_For like them you will go very very far._

_So rest your little helm My precious little femme._

_So like your sire You will set the world on fire._

_And like your beloved creator, Primus grant you a favor._

_That one day, you too will have your only sparkling dear_

_To share everything with both far and near…._

Percy reaches in with one hand and ever so carefully turns the tiny sparkling. Laroura physically reaches out and grasps Topspin's upper arm. He comes closer so she can cling and crush his arm. Percy closes his optics to concentrate on what he feels. Talking it through with Topspin, they get the sparkling maneuvered around the collapsing pod she shared with her sister. And then, with a final push from Laroura's body, the sparkling comes out peds first. She doesn't cry. And there's on a week spark beat. No one says any thing at first. Percy lays the infant on her creators spark. With Topspin's reminder, Percy pulls the shreded remains of the incubation pod from the port. Percy is very careful to make sure he gets it all.

Magnus comes closer and lays the twin beside her sister, "Percy, remember Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's bond. They need each other. Help them." With that, Magnus helps Laroura to her side making room for Perceptor to lay beside his mate and sparklings. Autoclave begins to whimper and cough a little. Magnus gets one of the heavier blankets and drapes it over the family. Topspin give Magnus directions with the scanner and figures out the second one is going to be alright.

Perceptor and Laroura open their bond fully letting it bounce between them and around their daughters.

Topspin motions to Magnus, "I think they need to rest. I'll stay right outside. You go call Prime and let him know that Moonbase has successfully hatched two sparklings."

Magnus smiles broadly, "You may keep this in your private memories, but unfortunately, for the sake of their lives, it must remain classified."

Topspin makes one last permanent memory of Perceptor cuddling his mate and identical twin daughters. He swipes a tear from his face and looks heaven ward, "Thank you Primus."

Should I do one more chapter of Perceptor getting his family established a the refugee camp, or call it closed here? I'm torn. Eh, maybe some thing will come to me later.

A niggle has come to me to put Mercy with Smudge in my Spark of Bot's series… humm.


End file.
